Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan
by lonernekonin
Summary: Junko Kage of the Kage Ha Clan has been sent by her mother and father to America in search of Hamato Yoshi, an old friend of her mother to further her Ninja training but no one has seen him in years since he left for America. She will soon find out Hamato has met with a strange fate over the years. RaphXOC M for language and violence in later chapters, possibly sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: I have wanted to make a story with my OC since I saw the series as a child in like 2007 but have never had the motivation to get off my lazy butt and do it so I shall slowly start posting this story.**

**I do not own TMNT or any of its items or characters.**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 1

Months have passed since the turtles had saved the New York along with the world from the Kraang and since Splinter encountered his long term rival, Shredder. The news was still buzzing about aliens, mutants and not to mention, Ninja. This news of course reached the rest of the world but the only person to act upon the information was a young Kunoichi by the name of: Junko Kage of the Kage Ha Clan in Japan.

Why had this information sparked her curiosity?

Perhaps the exposure of the Foot Clan and of other Ninja in New York or the dishonor the Foot Clan has brought upon the name of the Ninja or maybe even the fact that New York was the last place Hamato Yoshi was seen before he vanished without a trace from the world.

Junko trained with her mother and with her father her whole life; ever since she could walk she would try and copy her father's stances or pick up one of his Push Knives or Kunai. Her mother was a great Kunoichi and saw such joy and curiosity in the young ones' eyes that told her she knew her daughter would become a great Ninja one day. As the years passed Junko trained day and night for hours on end, focused on her training and her school studies she didn't have time to make many friends; only the kids in the dojo that trained under her father.

Despite the name _Kage Ha_ which means: Shadow Blade, the clan is based on honor, truth and also justice even though Ninja are Assassins they have a code of honor that must not be broken or you will be punished by becoming an outcast of the clan and possibly death by the clean leader.

After those years of training Junko's mother, Yuki, caught an illness that caused her body to become frail and was no longer able to train or fight and because of this her Father wavered in his teachings becoming worried and harsh on his students but even so he would admit his wrongs and continue lessons. He decided it was time for Junko to go on a journey which would help her to grow into a stronger Kunoichi. The only problem was that she had to find Hamato Yoshi in order to continue her training. Her mother new Hamato when she was young not only because they trained together before she met her father but also because he married her best friend.

Junko was ready for this journey she had to take alone but she had never been apart from the love and warmth of her parents and her home in Japan and it made her nervous, even scared which was a little rare for her. She hadn't gone far from home before other than her trips to the mountains with her father to train or go fishing or just to relax in the nature around them but that was different than leaving her country.

Even so, Junko knew she had to leave one day and even though she was young, (sixteen years old) she was more than capable of taking care of herself and so her journey began.

Junko took a deep breath through her nose as she scanned her bedroom; it looked dull and empty with her things packed in her duffle bag. She didn't have many belongings but what she did have was able to fit in her bag other than a few things that she wished she could take with her.

Letting out that deep breath through her mouth she nodded and reached down to grab her duffle bag before slowly turning to leave her bedroom and down the long hallway of her home. Wooden screen doors with images of cherry blossoms, ninja and even beautiful birds passed by her vision, everything familiar to her was now going to be distance memories. These thoughts made her heart ache as she clenched the handle of her duffle bag and bit the inside of her cheek.

She knew she would have a harder time leaving the next room she entered as she slowly opened the door, "Mom?" She called softly incase her mother was asleep but she found her mother sitting on the porch with the screen door open, watching the small water fall in the yard next to her room with Koi fish in the pond. The young Kunoichi watched her mother for a moment, her long dark hair was down as usual and the scent of fresh air and flowers filled her nose which made her smile at the familiarity of the room.

Setting down her duffle bag by the door she walked over to the porch and joined her mother, sitting down next to her. She had so many things to say but suddenly she didn't know where to start and the words she had wanted to say started to fade.

Throat tight she swallowed slowly, "I am leaving today," She stated, looking at the water for a moment then down at her hands in her lap, "I will be sure to write letters and tell you of my journey and training." Her voice started to waver and crack as the realization of leaving her home crashed down on her. Bowing her head Junko's dark hair covered her eyes, "I'm going to miss you and father." She whispered just as her mother pulled her into a warm hug to comfort Junko and herself but it only made her tears slowly roll down her flushed cheeks.

Her small hands hesitated before she grasped onto the kimono her mother wore made of silk and of a dark violet color and golden trimming. She took in her mother's warmth and her scent one last time before she slowly pulled away, "Take care of father," She smiled and her mother laughed softly at her daughter request.

"I will try but you know how your father is," She shook her head and shrugged and for a few moments the two Kunoichi shared another moment of laughter, "he is a stubborn man but a good one as well." Yuki reached her hand out to tuck her daughters' hair behind her ear, "I have faith in you, Junko. You will find the strength you need to help you on your journey."

Nodding Junko wasn't able to reply, her throat tight as she dried her tears with the back of her head, "I…I shall try," She finally replied, letting out a deep breath, "Aishiteru." She whispered as she gave one last hug to her mother before standing to leave.

Snatching her duffle bag she didn't dare turn her head to look at her mother as she closed the door gently and left in slight hurry. The sooner she left the better. When she made it to the front gates past the courtyard in the front she spotted her father waiting for her. His stern face with slight wrinkles and slim eyes came into view but Junko new kindness in her father's heart so his concise demeanor didn't scare her like it did the students.

"Junko," He bowed his head and she quickly bowed her own head back in respect but received a hug from her father instead. The tall, lean man with just warm and strong arms held her close, cradling his daughters' head to his chest while his cheek rested a top her head. "I am very proud of the young woman you have become." He told her in a low tone that was soft to her ears as she knew her father's voice from her teacher's voice.

Hugging her father back she felt more tears roll down her cheeks, "I am proud and honored to be your daughter." She held him closer for a moment longer before they let go and he gave a faint smile that she returned with a sniffle. "Have a safe journey, Junko."

With a nod Junko replied and new that her father wouldn't be able to take a long goodbye, he was a soft man under that old and stern face and only she and her mother could see that love in him. Hurrying to the car that one of the clan members had pulled up in she didn't dare look at her father or she would break down into tears.

The drive was short but the flight was long and tiring. Junko slept most of the time or read her books while listening to her music. She even started to think about her training with Hamato Yoshi. She had never met him but she heard stories and he sounded like a great Ninja Master and she was excited to meet him.

Many hours passed and she finally arrived in New York only to cough when she made her way out of the airport and into the city. It was dirty, the air was thick and it tasted like dirt and oil. She frowned as she continued down the street and realized she had no clue as to where Hamato could be. Sighing heavily she wanted to ask someone but her English was a little rusty and everyone seemed so busy. There were too many people in one area moving about and bumping into her and every time she muttered, "sorry," or, "excuse me," until she got fed up with it and found a place to relax until she could figure everything out. It was getting dark. Everyone was getting off work and heading home or going out to eat. She had money that her family gave her – a credit card actually.

She found a sign that said: Noodle Shop, and decided to try it out. When she made it down the alleyway she found the shop and smiled. She could smell ramen, pot stickers and fresh rice as well. She walked into the shop; even though it was really late it was still open only to be greeted by a man who was blind and not to mention, Japanese.

"Konbanwa," She greeted back with a smile and bowed as she took a seat and gave him the tile that had her order on it.

"Oh, sweet onion ramen," he nodded in approval and started to cook, "you are not from around here, what is your name?" He asked in such a kind voice it made her smile and she felt at ease, able to relax from how home sick she was already.

"Junko Kage," She told him proudly and he chuckled at how her voice changed from small and nervous to proud and excited, "I am looking for an old friend of my parents so I have come here in search of him. He vanished after he left Japan…" She trailed off for a moment but was pulled away from her thoughts when he set down the bowl of ramen before her. "Thank you." She said before she also said, "Itadakimasu," and ate her food when someone walked in but she minded her own business until she heard a gruff voice say,

"Yo, old dude give us the money you owe us for protection and nobody gets hurt." He chuckled with his two other goons she heard laugh along with him and frowned.

They were real thugs coming to mug a blind man who worked in a broken down noodle shop with great food that she wanted to finish while it was still warm. Standing she set her chopsticks down and turned to face the men who looked at her with risen brows.

"You should leave kid, things are about to get ugly." He punched his palm and turned to Murakami who just tilted his head when he didn't hear her reply to the thug. "The purple dragons are here to pick up their due."

Purple Dragons, huh?

She made sure to remember their gangs name and looked to Murakami then to the thugs and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think you need leave this man alone." She nearly cringed at her terrible grammar when she spoke English but ignored it, "He is not threat to you."

"Is this girl for real!?" The tall scrawny one laughed as if he thought she was joking and took a step to her, looming over the short dark haired girl but she didn't move or even blink when he did.

She wasn't scared of him, she had faced her father head on and she had even been so stubborn as to argue with him which ended with her mother laughing at how similar they were. "I asked to leave him be." She pressed on, leaning close to his face, glaring at him with no fear in her tone or expression and she heard him pull out a knife.

"You might want to leave now, girl." He hissed but to her it was more of just an empty threat so she just grinned and with her open palm, hit him in the gut then as he stumbled she grabbed his wrist, turned his back to her and twisted his arm behind his back, taking his knife and kicking him into his two goons with ease. "What the – oh, you just made a big mistake girly!" He growled, pulling out another knife and she just smirked.

These guys were nothing, just thugs who were weak compared to her Clan and her father. Just as she stabbed his knife into the counter she pulled out two push knives, on in each hand as she made a fist. Push knives were made for close combat and swift movements and brute force but they were effective. They had a T-shaped hand that you clenched into your fist so the blade stuck out between your fingers in your fist making each punch deadly.

"You are the one having made the mistake," She still hated her English grammar but didn't care as she was ready to fight. The scrawny one ran at her again and this time she ducked and placed her hands on the ground, palms flat, her push knives flat against her palms – not causing harm – and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. He let out a loud groan and stumbled when the other two ran at her, she dodged and swung wide with her arm, the blade grazing the bigger thug's cheek before she punched him in the leg stabbing him which made him yelp in pain and fall from the unbalance he had due to his new injury.

"That's it, no more going easy on the girl!" The shorter but very built on growled, glaring at her but she just got ready for his attack, getting in a stance that would allow her to hold her ground against his size. Just as he took a step too her someone busted into the shop and she couldn't help but stare at the sight.

Four. Giant. Turtles.

The stories from the news were true, there were in fact mutant turtles that had Ninja weapons and each had their own colored headband. Blue, orange, purple and also red. She saw them look at her and she opened her mouth to say something when the purple one said,

"Please don't scream!" He waved his hands at her hoping to calm her but she didn't even scream, she just stared at him and closed her mouth. Sighing deeply he pulled out his boa staff to knock out one of the thugs.

"It's the turtles again!" The scrawny one announced but it was already obvious and Junko realized that they had encountered each other before. "Let's retreat!"

"No you don't!" The red one punched the big one in the face and Junko grabbed the one she had stabbed in the leg and pinned him to the wall, her push blade to his throat.

Her eyes bore into his with a silent threat and dared him to come back to the shop before she let him go then turned to the turtles who stared at her a bit confused, "I see the news was right." She said and turned to Murakami who smiled and thanked them for helping him again.

"Junko-Chan, I thank you as well. Please, come and eat and join my friends." He motioned them to sit down and carefully moved behind the counter.

Junko felt them staring at her and bit her lip nervously as she wasn't used to being the center of attention as she never socialized much in her life but to be polite she turned to look at them and smiled shyly, "I am Junko Kage," She introduced herself, "I have traveled long way to America," She blushed at her terrible English but continued, "I thank you for assisting me, turtles."

"You're not going to freak out?" The orange one asked and she slowly shook her head at him, "why not?" He continued to ask and she looked at the others before back at the orange one before she let out a deep breath.

"I have seen turtles on the news…months ago when the invasions happened. Many have forgotten but I have not, you fight much like Ninja trained under a man my parents once new long ago." She stopped talking when their food arrived and it was pizza pot stickers. She didn't ask them about it and proceeded to eat her ramen.

"Who was the man your mother knew?" The blue one asked but then shook his head, "hold on, before that, I'm Leonardo, call me Leo." He smiled and she nodded with a smile back and everyone introduced themselves.

Purple was Donatello or Donnie for short.

Red was Raphael or Raph.

Orange was Michelangelo or Mikey.

They all seemed very nice and they also seemed happy she wasn't afraid of them but then again not much scared her and the world had many wonders and she was curious to see them all. They ate and she listened to the brothers talk but she hardly replied to what they said since she didn't want to sound like an idiot by using bad grammar.

"So, do you know where the man you're looking for is?" Leonardo asked once again when they walked out of the shop; the sky was dark, no stars and only the lights of the town made light. The moon was nearly blurred out and she didn't enjoy that. The stars and moon she always loved to watch while lying in bed.

Finally she turned to Leo to reply, "No," she answered with a heavy sigh, "When he left Japan, he vanished not long after. I fear he must have hidden from despair….or something has happened." She looked down in clear worry for the man she was searching for.

"Oh, well, do you know his name?" Donnie asked hoping they could help somehow, "I can track down anyone, I'm pretty good with computers, you know." He grinned, showing a small gap between his teeth that made him look rather cute.

"Yes," She adjusted her duffle bag over her shoulder, "Hamato Yoshi." She told them only to see them all stare at her with wide eyes then blink, look at each other and then looked back at her, "um, what is the matter?"

"We know where he is, but," Leo looked to his brothers before he continued, "the situation is a little…strange and a long story. How about tomorrow night at nine you meet us here again and we might be able to take you to him." Leo wanted her to trust him and take the offer; he wanted to help her because someone that knew their master and father had come all the way from Japan to see him. "Is there anything you would like me to tell him for you?"

"Yes," She smiled, her heart racing, she was possibly going to see Hamato in a days' time which was sooner than she had expected. "My Father of the Kage Ha Clan sent me to this country to…" She trailed off trying to focus on her proper grammar, "continue my training under him under request of Yuki." She bit her lip in excitement as they nodded, "Arigato!" She bowed and they all bowed back, smiling at her.

"Meet us here tomorrow at nine, alright?" Leo stated again to confirm the meeting time and date and she nodded eagerly, "See you tomorrow then, Junko."

"Bye, Ko!" Mikey waved happily and she waved back with a small smile and once they all left she realized, she had no place to stay so she walked back into the shop and saw Murakami cleaning up the bar where they had just ate.

"Murakami-San," She called softly, "May I help you and perhaps ask a favor?" She began slowly and when he nodded she took the dishes to the kitchen, "may I stay here for the night, I am to meet the turtles tomorrow night, and I can help in the shop."

"You may stay, I would like the company very much, Junko-chan."

"Arigato," She was relieved she had met Murakami since she had met the turtles who knew Hamato Yoshi. She hoped something terrible hadn't happened to him when he left Japan. He had already lost his wife and daughter. He deserved happiness and she hoped he had found it in his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: In case you are confused because of the way Junko talks she doesn't know proper English grammar yet but she is a fast learner so she will have better grammar soon as it is hard to write her grammar errors without going OCD.**

**Also keep in mind this is happening after the end of season 1.**

**I do not own TMNT or any of its items or characters.**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 2

Junko woke up eagerly the next day near the early afternoon as jet lag nearly allowed her to sleep all day. In Japan she would just be going to bed but she would get used to the time change in New York. She helped Murakami clean his shop and had lunch with him as well. The day passed slowly for her while waiting for her meeting with the turtles. She was still a little shocked by the all Mutant Ninja Turtle thing but she figured if they knew Hamato Yoshi, they were decent people, er, turtles.

Pacing outside the shop later that night she kept glancing at her phone for the time before she would look around the ally then at the shop. She bit her lip wondering if maybe Hamato didn't want to train her then she would have to return home in shame. No! She would insist, she would have too if she were to further her training as Kunoichi.

With a heavy sigh she leaned against the wall and watched the sky, noting to watch with no stars out, just a blurry moon and the city lights. She missed her home dearly as the air was still hard to breath and everything was so messy. She lived on the country side of Japan where all the nature was so she wasn't used to the cities or the trash everywhere.

It was ten past nine and she began to worry which made her push off the wall to go back inside when someone called her name and four figures appeared behind her, "Leo," She smiled, turning on her heal quickly to face the turtles, hope in her eyes as she looked at all of them, "Did you speak to Hamato-san?" She asked nearly bouncing on her toes in anticipation and when Leo smiled at her she bit her lip, holding back a huge smile.

"He said he would be more than happy to meet you, Ko." Leo was happy to tell her the good news and was glad to have another friend around them. "So let's go," He motioned her to follow and she snatched her duffle bag that was next to the shop door, said bye to Murakami and then followed the turtles down some ally and into a sewer which she felt like she would pass out from the smell but she managed to live through it.

"Ko," Raph started and she blinked his way with a curious look in her eyes, tilting her head, "what?" He asked as she seemed to be questioning something he said.

"Why do you call me…Ko?" She asked slowly, she never had a nick name and it didn't bother her but they just randomly came up with this nickname. It actually made her feel more like a friend to them, "not that I mind."

"It's just a nickname," Raph shrugged before returning to what he was going to ask earlier, "so, you're a Kunoichi, how long have you been training? You managed to take care of those Purple Dragons with no problem." He pointed out with a grin, impressed by the small girls' skill in fighting. Looks were misleading but she was short, skinny and had an innocent look about her.

"I have trained since I was age of eight," She told him with a smile, remembering her first session with her father, "I have always loved the clan and how my mother was very strong, I too wish to be as great as her." She realized how she trailed off and blushed, "Sorry," She muttered and Raph just chuckled.

"What weapon do you use?" Mikey asked curiously, looking over her but saw no weapon, "I don't see any weapons on you." He noted and saw her smile at him while reaching into her pocket to pull out a push knife with her clan symbol on it.

"I have push knives, steel ball with chain connected to a custom six inch blade and also a naginata. I am trained in many weapons but I main in these." She told him shyly as everyone seemed interested in her skills as a Ninja but she would have to get used to the attention.

They soon arrived at their home which they called their lair and it was rather nice for a place in a sewer. It had a couch, television, games and also it seemed they had rooms and a kitchen as well. She had many questions but kept them to herself as they entered the dojo area. It was that of a dojo in Japan and it made her feel at home.

"Sensei we brought Junko," Leo called and turned to Junko, "please don't freak out," He added quickly and stepped back to join his brothers behind her when the sliding wooden doors opened to reveal a rather tall rat that was as tall as a man and stood like one.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Junko of the Kage Ha Clan." He bowed her head and in her awe and confusion she nearly forgot to bow back and did so quickly, "I understand this is confusing and strange but I am Hamato Yoshi but I am now called Splinter."

"Oh," Junko stood straight again and thought for a moment while looking him over and then around the dojo. There was no mistake he was from Japan and he knew of her clan so she decided to believe him, "mother has sent me to train." She got straight to the point and bit her lip, "she is ill and father wished me to further my training with you for he must care for her." Junko tried not to show her worry for her family but Splinter saw it and smiled.

"My child, I am sorry to hear of this but I am sure Yuki will be just fine. She is very strong and very stubborn." He chuckled when Junko smiled at his comment, feeling a little better about her mother. He sat down and motioned her to join him along with the turtles. "I will tell you my story, if you wish to listen."

"Of course," The young girl sat down before him and listened to his whole story and she was saddened to hear more tragedy fell on his shoulders but he had four sons and had made a home and family. She was happy he was still pushing through. Though she had never met him her mother told so much about Hamato that she had always wanted to meet him one day.

"You look just like your mother," He said suddenly and she blushed while muttering a quiet, 'thank you' in reply to his words. "You may stay and train here if that is what you wish. I would be honored to have you as my student, Junko Kage of the Kage Ha Clan." He stood and bowed and she followed his gestures fluidly.

"I am the one that is honored, Sensei." After that he allowed her to make herself at home and they would train in the morning.

Mikey was eager to give her a tour and Donnie wanted to show her his lab while Leo wanted to show her his favorite television who but Raph wanted to know more about her skills which would have to wait so he offered to help with the tour so Mikey wouldn't annoy her. She made sure the check out the lab first and was very interested in all the strange technology he had, she knew a lot about computers from her school but she never was this advanced. She told him she would like to learn more to be polite and he seemed excited to hear it.

"Now for the grand tour of the lair with your host Mikey and his assistant, Raph," Mikey was eager to show her around and she followed behind him, Raph walking beside her, "and here we have my room where you and I can hang out when you're tired of being around the boring trio."

"Who are you calling boring?" Raph rose his brow at Mikey who inched away to show her around some more until he got distracted by his comics he was showing her. "Let's let him stay here before he realizes he forgot the grand tour." He rolled his eyes, leading Junko down the hall, "Splinter said we should have a room ready for you in a couple days so until then you can have one of our rooms and one of us will take the couch. Just a heads up don't take Mikeys' room." He warned her but he was playful about it and she figured they all picked on Mikey since he was the youngest and the most childish.

"Thank you," She thanked but shook her head at him, "but I," She paused trying to remember some of the slang and abbreviations they used when they talked to sound less like a broken grammar book and more like a teen of their age, "I can't take your rooms. I'm fine with sleeping on the couch I don't mind." She smiled not just at him but proud of how quick she was learning but then again when it came to learning she was faster than most.

"Nah it's not problem, why don't you take my room?" He offered and she stared at him, shaking her head, "I'm trying to be nice," he frowned and he was being honest about that because he learned her needed to be nicer and he didn't want to get on her bad side and make Splinter mad for him not being nice to his friends' kid. "I'm not good at this so just shut up and take my room!" He grabbed her duffle bag and threw it into his room and it landed near his bed.

"I um," she shifted and nodded, "fine," she huffed, too tired to argue like she normally would because of her stubborn nature and how she felt like she was intruding on their home. Actually she was always so proper and uptight because of her training and studies she realized she didn't really fit in so maybe she had to relax a little more. "Just this once," she added with a huff ad crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good." He smiled in victory and nudged her, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for training, Ko." He then left down the hall and into the living room, flopping onto the couch with a loud yawn. "Alright dorkenardo time for you to get out of my room." He turned off the television just as the episode had ended and grinned.

"You're bedroom?" Leo frowned, turning to glare at his brother who turned off the television, "what is Ko staying in your room or something?" He scoffed, "as if you would be nice enough to let someone in your room."

"As a matter of fact I did offer her my room," He shot back smugly, arms crossed behind his head as he lied on the couch, "and I didn't take no for an answer either."

"Okay," Leo shrugged and walked past the couch to the hallway, "night then." He had to check on Junko before he headed to bed because he knew Raph could be a little mean at first. "Ko?" He knocked on the door and when she opened it he saw her in baggy clothing for her pajamas and her eyes looked heavy too.

"Oh, hi Leo." She smiled and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "did you need me?" She asked softly, growing more tired every passing moment.

"I just wanted to make sure Raph didn't bully you," he replied but she looked okay besides being nearly a zombie she was so tired. "He's learned to be a little nicer but he can still be a jerk sometimes."

"Hm…I was too tired to argue with him." She huffed and looked to her side, "besides he can't bully me," She added confidently which made Leo chuckle with a nod, "alright then, good night." He turned on his heel and left to his room.

"Good night," she mumbled, closing the door so she could finally get some sleep. The time change was going to wear her down but she would be able to handle it, hopefully.

She took this chance to examine the room to learn a little more about Raph and his personality. She saw some comics, sports magazines and other things cluttered about but they seemed to be placed in an order that he only knew. His walls had some boxing champion poster along with a poster of some martial artists. She saw weights and some various Ninja weapons on his shelves as well. His bed wasn't messy but the covers were slightly pushed aside with a thin pillow. She only learned one thing; Raph kept his room clean enough to not go crazy and shove everything in a corer just to make space in the small room. It didn't sell as bad as the sewer outside of the lair, in fact it smelt like musk and a little damp. Getting on the bed she looked to the door then sighed and lied down, hoping to get a good night's rest.

"Ko," a voice called softly, gently shaking her shoulder but she groaned and rolled onto her side, pulling the thin covers over her head. She had hardly slept as it took her a while to fall asleep but when she had she felt like she only slept for a few minutes. "Ko, wake up." It sounded like Raph and he was getting impatient.

With a heavy sigh and a tired groan Junko slowly turned onto her back to look at Raph who was cautiously looming over her. His bright green eyes watching her but his eyes narrowed when she didn't reply or get up. She let her gaze move away from his and muttered to herself in Japanese about how she wanted to stay in bed a bit longer.

"It's about time," Raph huffed with his arms crossed, "hurry up and get up so we can go train, I want to see what you've got." He grinned, challenging her already which made her grin back at him.

"I shall show you my moves then," She stood slowly, stretching her arms over her head, her shirt lifting up a bit to show some pale soft skin. "Leave," She shooed him out of his own room so she could get dressed. She thought about her new training and how she would actually have friends to train with for the first time ever. Smiling she pulled her hair up into a ponytail before she left the room, finding Raph waiting for her. "I won't go easy on you, Raph." She taunted, following him down the long hallway to the dojo area.

Junko was greeted warmly by everyone and couldn't help but timidly greet them back with a small bow of her head. Soon Splinter joined them and greeted them as they stood before him awaiting his instructions.

"Today I wish to see how Junko fairs in hand to hand combat. Michelangelo, you shall go first today." He motioned the youngest turtle to get ready to fight. Everyone stepped back while Junko and Mikey stared each other down. She noticed Mikey had what seemed like little dark green freckles faded on his cheeks now that she could see him better in the light. "Hajime!" He shouted and Junko let her foot slide an inch to ready her stand for an attack.

"Ladies first," Mikey taunted and she grinned at him, running at him straight on but as soon as she was a foot away from him she shifted her weight and moved to his left side, ducking and punching him in an uppercut. Hitting his chin he staggered but grabbed her wrist, "nice moves sister!" He cheered but tried to kick her; she managed to dodge by flipping over him and spinning at the perfect angle to not twist her arm and kicked him in the back of his shell. It was hard and hurt her foot but she managed to stay standing.

Mikey hummed and did some weird little dance before he got back into his stance and charged at her, his punch blocked along with his kick leaving him open to get knocked down and she sat no his shell while he lied there helpless. Struggling Mikey tried to get up but failed and grunted in defeat.

"Yame!"

"Geez Ko," Mikey laughed when she helped him up, "that wasn't bad, but I was going on easy on you."

"Sure you were," Raph teased which made Mikey glare at his brother when Splinter sent Leo next and the match was pretty even.

They were at a stalemate in the middle of their spare when they both suddenly bowed to each other. Knowing their spar could last for a while longer. They were nearly evenly matched but Leo was very swift in his movements, not like some of the other Ninja she had sparred with before.

"Not bad, Ko." Leo smiled at her in praise and she smiled back with a nod in reply but the attention that was on her was making her nervous.

Donnie was next for the spar and he was a little easier than Leo but harder than Mikey as he was very nimble and could predict some of her moves. He was the smart one after all but she was able to take him down, barely. Her advantage was her nimbleness in fighting Donnie. She didn't have strength like a man or a man-sized turtle so she had to use her swiftness and her nimbleness to stay standing which meant fighting Raph was harder than she thought it would be.

He was head first, brute force and one brutal hit after the other. He wasn't going easy on her and she wasn't about to go easy on Raph either. She managed to duck and sweep his feet out from under him but he caught himself and sprung his body up with his arms, kicking her in the chin. She bit her lip and it started to bleed but she wasn't done yet.

"That all you go, Ko?" He taunted, waving her on to continue the fight. She was getting frustrated but she had to stay calm to face Raph. He was more pure strength than tactics and speed so she had to use that to her advantage. She ran at him and when he went to punch her she dodged to the side. Another punch; another dodge and then she got behind him and with an open palm she hit his shell, making him stumble and turn with a kick that nearly hit her in the side of the head but thanks to her ducking she moved around him and grabbed his arms to flip him.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted and Junko offered her hand but he pushed it away making her frown at how he was suddenly angry. "Very well done, I see you have your mother's gift."

"Thank you, Sensei." She bowed and they were all told to relax for the day and Leo instantly turned on his television show, Mikey was listening to music and dancing in his own little world. Donnie was gathering things for his lab and Raph was punching the practice dummy. "Raph," She walked over to him and he glared at her which made her shy away, bowing her head and looking at her feet. The last thing she wanted was for him to hate her. She never had friends and this was her chance to make them, even if they were mutants. "You almost had me," She grinned, pointing to her lip that was bleeding and swollen.

"Yeah…" Raph frowned, looking away and he seemed to feel guilty now for hurting her rather than angry for losing but he was a little sore for losing his match with her. "Sorry," he muttered, walking away from her when she wanted to talk to him more.

Sighing she went to see Donnie who was in his lab and when she walked in he looked at her, patted the stool next to him with a soft smile. He was kind of cute for a turtle. Without a word she sat with him and watched him work but he stopped and looked at her, stared at her for a moment before asking,

"Are you okay, Ko?" He pointed to her lip that she suddenly touched and hissed but she nodded, not wanting him to worry, "don't worry about Raph, he's just got a bad temper, he's not mad at you." He pulled out a first aid kit and cleaned the blood off carefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She smiled in thanks when he put the kit away and threw away the cotton swab. He suddenly looked a little nervous, fiddling with the things on his desk and tapping his foot while he gazed at her, gazed away and then back at her.

"See there's this girl I've liked and I'm a turtle and she's not but I think she's really pretty and amazing and I just want to impress her. What should I do?" He spoke quickly and stared at Junko who blinked at him then laughed softly, "w-what, are you making fun of me?" He frowned, almost glaring but he looked hurt and she quickly shook her head while stifling her laughter.

"You are adorable," She stated which made him smile sheepishly and rub the back of his head nervously; "I do not see what there is to do other than be yourself." She told him and then let out a deep breath, "honestly I wouldn't know what to tell you, I'm not the relationship type. I'm not good with making friends."

"Oh," He seemed disappointed by her advice, "being myself is a tech geek who can't speak to this girl without making a fool of myself. I always say the wrong thing to her and mess it up." He groaned his head in his hands as he seemed to be desperate for help. "Who am I kidding, she's human, and she would never like me anyway…"

"Human or not your heart doesn't care about race," She said suddenly, her hand on his shoulder, "your heart can go against all reason when you love someone. The only thing holding you back is this," she pointed to his head and smiled, "I don't know much, I hardly speak English well and I've never had real friends but my mother has told me much about love and it has no bounds. What matters is who you are inside and the man or turtle you are. You're heart is big, warm and caring and she is lucky to have you to care for her so much."

"Wow, really?" Donnie perked up, his back straight and head high now, "thanks." He smiled again and showed his teeth with the gap that made him eve cuter than he already was. "Say, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," She sighed and chuckled to herself, "my father is very protective and any boy who came near me he said wasn't good enough." She smiled fondly at the memories while biting the inside of her cheek, "actually I'm always scared to make a fool of myself in front of people. I've never really made friends, gone to parties or even to the park with friends. I'm always just studying and training."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Donnie patted her back and she just nodded in reply with a quiet thank you just as Donnie turned back to his work. She watched him for a while when his phone rang and his face lit up, "April's coming over!" He cheered then froze when Junko grinned at him teasingly, "WH-what?"

"So April is her name, pretty," she teased, nudging him and he stammered and blushed before coughing into his fist. "Just relax and be yourself." With that said she stood from the stool and left to find Raph and found him in the kitchen talking to himself only to realize he was talking to a pet turtle.

"I guess was a little hard on her, I mean I made her lip bleed! How's that for first impressions?" He told his pet and sighed, "I wanted to apologize but I was so angry with how she almost beat me when I nearly had her that I can't apologize now. What should I do, Spike?" He pet Spike's head with another heavy sigh.

"Apology accepted," Junko spoke up, smiling at Raph when he jumped from her sudden voice. He must have not noticed her walk into the room. "You were going to beat me if we kept going." She told him and touched her lip, "I'm okay though."

"Um yeah," He replied awkwardly and it grew quiet in the room as tension grew between them. Not negative tension but just silence as neither knew what to say and oddly enough Junko wanted to be around Raph at the moment. He interested her and her curiosity was vast enough to keep her there, "so,"

"Who's April?"

"Huh?" He was distracted from his thoughts by her sudden question and realized Donnie must have mentioned her, "oh, a girl we saved a lot of times and apparently the Kraang want her in order to take over the world." He shrugged then laughed, "And Donnie thinks he has a chance with April."

"Well, doesn't he?" She asked innocently, tilting her head at him and he stared at her confused, "turtle or not it's possible." She told him honestly and then hummed, "who knows, maybe I like one of you already?" She teased with a grin, arms crossed over her chest, "Short, has turtle freckles and dances like a pro." She pointed out and Raph stared at her stupidly as if she were blind.

"Mikey!?" He really thought she was serious and she laughed at him, shaking her head at how he was so shocked and the look on his face.

"I was just kidding," walking over to the table she looked at Spike, "is he yours?" She asked, petting Spike's head gently and the little turtle closed his eyes happily, enjoying the gentle love from Junko. "He's sweet."

"Yeah he's mine," He smiled at how she was treating Spike, no one else really gave Spike attention like he did but he liked talking to Spike since he was the only one who understood him. "I think he likes you."

"Maybe he's my crush." She teased and held him, "think we would make a good couple?" She held up Spike who looked at Raph with his usual tired expression.

"Oh yeah, sure, don't forget to send me an invitation to the wedding. I'm sure you father would be proud." He went along with her joke and it made her laugh and that laugh was sweet to hear, it made him smile almost stupidly but he caught himself. He had never made a girl laugh, not that he ever had met enough girls to do so and something about her calmed her. "You know, it might be nice to have a new member in our group."

"It might be nice to finally make some friends," She replied and set Spike down when someone walked in.

A girl with red hair, bright blue eyes and freckles scattered across her face. Junko had heard of the girls in America with red hair and blue eyes but was never sure she would meet one so soon. She was really cute and she saw Donnie grin at her from behind April and point to her as if telling her that this was April but that was already obvious.

"You must be Junko, the boys just told me about you," She saw how Raph seemed upset they were disrupted and grinned, "am I butting in on something?"

"No," Raph replied quickly, taking Spike and leaving, brushing past Donnie and April.

"Okay," April rolled her eyes at Raph's temper. Ignoring it she held her and out, "it's not to meet you Junko."

"Oh!" Junko took her hand shyly and smiled at her, "it's nice to meet you too…" She let go of her head and looked at Donnie, "Donnie told me about you," She saw how Donnie blushed and shook his head, telling her to not say anything, "he told me you were pretty but not this pretty."

"Oh, thanks." April blushed and tapped her foot on the floor shyly from Junko's comment, "if you ever get tired of being around boys all day you're welcome over at my house."

"Thank you," Junko watched April leave with Donnie who looked at her nervously and in response Junko winked at him. She let out a heavy sigh and wasn't sure what to do so she want to Raph's room where she found him and knocked on the door frame, "I need to get something out of my bag,"

"Oh, go ahead." He was looking through a magazine while sitting on his bed. He watched her from the corner of his eye and took a moment to actually look her over. Her hair was down now that they were done sparring. It was long, it reached about her mid-back but the top had some messy flips that rested near her ears. Her bangs brushed to the side but still covered a little of her face and her deep brown eyes found his when she realized he was staring. Raph looked away just as she looked at him and shoved his face in his magazine.

She ignored it though ad left the room with her book to read in the main living area where Mikey played a video game and Leo was flipping through channels and the rest of the days he just relaxed while studying which she did most of the day but half way through she fell asleep on the couch near late afternoon and they let her sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter ended strangely but I wasn't sure how to end it. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm trying to post one a day since I'm very busy but next week I have a few days off so maybe I can post more than just one a day. The story is going slowly and it's very boring, I know, but please just bare with me because the main plot is very complex in my mind and I haven't written in a very long time.**

**I do not own TMNT or any of its items or characters.**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 3

The days passed and she learned much about each turtle and about the story behind the Kraang and the Shredder. Days turned to weeks and the training was going well but she lacked strength and she would be easily over powered if she didn't work on that weakness. Junko found that Mikey tried to have fun in everything he did while Donnie tried to analyze everything which made him over think a battle sometimes while Raph was hot headed, rash and impulsive; he would rather speak with actions than words. Leo was level headed, nimble and very smart as well as a great leader. He deducted everything before making any decisions in battle.

Junk had joined them on some patrols to get some air but it wasn't the air she wanted since there was mostly smog, dirt and pollution in the air. It made it hard for her to breath still and she couldn't run like she normally would be able to but despite that she never showed she was tired. She had to keep up and adapt to her new home. Most patrols they stopped guys from robbing random people in alley ways stopping a getaway car from, well, getting away from the police.

Raph liked to scare them and show off his skills which Junko noticed but maybe it was to up show their older brother, Leo, which she saw Raph pinned as his rival. He offered to let her stay in his room a lot and felt bad for taking his room until they finally had gotten a room ready just for her. It was small but not so small that she would touch a wall with just one arms length or reach.

"Come on Junko. Let's have a sleep over at my place!" April nearly begged, clapping her hands together and bowing her head, "It's been almost two months and you still haven't taken up my offer. Don't you want some girl time away from the boys?"

"I don't really need girl time, that's not really my thing," Junko managed to learn the American teen slang easily with her fast learning skills but she still never understood this 'girl time' April was always talking about. April wasn't the most girly girl you would meet but she was obviously more like a girl than Junko.

"It's not really mine either but I know girls need their time away from boys every now and then, besides I want to hang out with you." April gave a shrug and grabbed her hand, her big blue eyes staring down Junko, "so, will you come over today?!"

Junko held her breath as she stared at April, she was cute and how she let her wide blue eyes do the begging for her made Junko cave with a heavy sigh and reply, "Alright, I'll come over, ah!" She was hugged by April who happily bounced up and down when she finally let her go.

"Okay, pack your things we'll leave soon!" April left to go train with Splinter before they would leave. She turned to the turtles and shifted on her feet nervously,

"I don't know how a sleep over works," She told them and they all shrugged at her, "from what I've seen on TV it's not very fun…but I guess April isn't like other girls." She concluded aloud, sitting between Raph and Leo on the couch as they watched Mikey play a video game which he was good at for having three fingers.

"Maybe you'll do your hair, make-up and talk about boys!" Raph teased and laughed when he saw the worry on her face, "I'm just kidding, like you have any boys to talk about." He nudged her and she chuckled nervously, rubbing her arm while looking away from Raph.

"Maybe I do…?" She muttered and they stared at her confused for a long moment, "What?" She asked and they all just kept staring at her, "I was kidding," She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest but honestly she had to talk to April about something she hadn't felt before and it was really strange to her because of who she was always thinking about.

"Is he from Japan?" Leo asked fully interested but when she shook her head he frowned, "you haven't met any boys here in America, just us turtles." He pointed out and that's when she nodded, understanding that. "So…?"

"So, I was kidding." She frowned at him, wanting him to drop the subject, "I can always figure out who April likes for you, Donnie." She grinned Donnie's way and saw him blush but also look scared and nervous.

"I still don't think it's safe for you to be topside with April, the Kraang are still hunting her." Leo reminded them all and everyone nodded but Junko who hummed in thought about the issue.

It was true that the Kraang were still a small problem, they had no clue if they were still around or if they were hunting her or if they would suddenly appear at the lair but for sure April was a constant target. "You know I'll take care of April," Junko assured her friends with a smile, "I won't let anything happen to her. She's the only normal friend I have." She teased and nudged Raph and laughed, "I mean, how weird is Mikey?" She grinned at Mikey who frowned at her tease but she just shrugged in reply and stood when April entered the room, "I'll be right back." She hurried to her bedroom and grabbed her duffle bag before she rejoined April in the main room of the lair, "Ready when you are."

"Okay," April smiled at the turtles and waved, "we'll see you tomorrow guys."

"Bye guys," Junko waved as well and glanced at Raph then away as they left the lair and headed to April's place. One the way there Junko felt like turning back around but once on the surface she pushed back that thought and turned her attention to April as they entered her bedroom, "So, what are we going to do?"

"How about we order some pizza, watch some movies or maybe go look around town? We can visit Murakami." She suggested many things and Junko just nodded, glad it wasn't a make-over-sleep-over like in the movies and television shows she had seen.

The day passed and they watched many movies while eating Pizza when her dad came home and they greeted him. He went straight to his lab to work on what he could before they had to return to the lair the next day. They were still cautious about the Foot Clan and the Kraang even with the no attacks or signal of either of them they still had to be careful.

Later that night they went to Murakami's Noodle Shop and ordered their food. They talked about her school and about Junko's home and her father along with her mother and the clan. She also asked about April's mother and wished she could have met her, she sounded like a wonderful woman that April obviously was a lot like; from what April's dad told her.

"Wow, your father sounds so nice." April stated with a smile, taking a spoonful of her broth from the ramen, "Do you miss Japan?"

Junko set her soup spoon down gently with a deep exhale before she turned to face April and nodded slowly, "I fear I will miss many memories with my mother before her illness gets worse. She can't be cured…the treatments are still just experiments and my father refuses to not go with something full proof." She looked down at the counter top for a short while in silence, "I fear I'll return and she'll be gone."

April placed her hand on Junko's shoulder and smiled softly, "it's okay, I'm everything will be alright just don't give up no your mother, she sounds strong. I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Yeah," With a nod she thanked April and they finished eating then chatted for a bit longer until they left back to her place and went to her bedroom to watch more movies. During one of the movies she looked to April and bit her lip, "April, what do you think about Donnie?" She asked suddenly, watching April who was a little surprised by the sudden question but was actually thinking about it and then let out a heavy sigh before she replied,

"Donnie is really sweet, he's been there for me through everything and I know he has a huge crush on me and I also know how he feels about me and it's not that I don't like him but…think about it, he's a turtle, I can't be with a turtle if I want to get married like a normal person or if I want a family of my own and it's just….really complicated…they only got involved in all of the Kraang deal because they saw me being taken by the Kraang that night and even though Donnie had no clue who I was he still promised he would save my dad and he did." April smiled at the memories and how Donnie had saved her father and was there for her through thick and thin but her smile faded, "I don't know if I can give up a normal husband and a family in my future for Donnie…"

Junko realized from her reply that she had pondered this subject many times and Junko realized she was right about everything and Junko had to keep her clan from dying and had to have a family of her own one day. She bit her bottom lip again and looked down at her feet as she hugged her knees to her chest, "what about Raph…?" She curled her toes then relaxed them, watching her toes repeat the action before she turned her gaze back to April who was grinning at her, "I…I just find him interesting is all and I have my clan that comes first…but," She sighed heavily and hid her face in her arms that rested on her knees, "I kind of like him but I've never liked someone before so I don't know if I just like him more as a friend then I do the others or if I have a crush or…or if anything!" She groaned, flopping onto April's bed on her back and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Oh," April poked Junko's cheek when she saw Junko pout and noticed how conflicted Junko looked but she understood because she felt the same about Donnie, "just follow your heart, right now I don't know what mine is telling me but I'm sure you'll know soon."

"Yeah," Junko muttered before they got ready for bed and cuddled up in April's bed and talked about the turtles and about Mikey and how he was obviously the youngest in maturity. They also talked about April's school again until they had fallen asleep.

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything else and I hate short chapters but I need to end this chapter here to continue. (I'm weird with my chapters.) Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: Okay let's get on with this chapter and I'm sorry the story is so boring so far I have so many ideas in my head but they're all for the later chapters so for now I have to build the bond between Junko and Raph.**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 4

After that sleep over everyday Junko found herself thinking more and more about Raph and what could be and couldn't be and if she was just infatuated with him instead of interested in him. Honestly it was causing her mind to wonder so much that it disrupted her training a few times and Splinter took notice of this but he didn't want to ask her what it could be because it seemed even she didn't know. Not only did it effect her training but is also affected her sleep as well.

One day Leo was in his room reading his comics while Donnie was in his lab and Mikey was listening to his music an playing a game and lastly Raph was punching his practice dummy but Junko, well, she had fallen asleep reading her book. She was on the couch with her book in her lap and her body slumped in the couch. She had fallen asleep sitting up so her head titled to the side as her body leaned awkwardly in the couch from her slouched position.

Raph noticed this and frowned, wondering if it was bad for her neck to sleep like that so he took her book and slipped it in his belt, it was a small pocketbook she often read so it fit perfectly. The turtle then picked her up carefully in his arms bridle style to carry her to her room. On his way Leo spotted Raph in the hall and eyed him getting a sneer from Raph but Leo just smirked and went back to his comic book. He had noticed how Raph looked at Junko and how he liked to show off more than usual with her around, so did the others but they also noticed how strange Junko was acting. Even with this knowledge none of the brothers said or did anything, it wasn't something to address yet.

Junko grumbled when Raph set her down on the bed, groaning as her eyes opened only slightly when she stirred in her sleep causing Raph to turn stiff, hoping she wouldn't wake up as she needed the sleep. When she stared at him with those half lidded eyes he noticed a small smile play at her plush lips. She had a very noticeable bottom lip that pouted out on its own.

"Thanks Raph," She whispered, turning onto her side to curl up into a ball and slowly fell back asleep but Raph didn't leave, he found himself staring at her and for all those times he teased Donnie about liking April because she was human and it was a silly thing to feel for a human when they're just giant mutant turtles that couldn't give them a normal life he finally understood why Donnie still was interested in April; they couldn't control the beat of their hearts around these girls.

Raph hesitantly reached out to brush her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, she was cute, really cute but she would have to return home one day and he wouldn't see her again. Not only that her clan was important and she had to have normal human kids to continue her clan as well as a normal boy to like. Did Raph really just think about all of that stressful adult stuff? They were just teenagers and there was no way Junko was interested in a boring, hot headed and temperamental turtle like him. Heck that's all he was and he saw nothing of value in himself but only the ability to mess things up with his temper.

Sighing he moved away from her bed and turned to leave while quietly shutting her bedroom door behind him. He saw Leo walk out of his room and grin at him again but Raph just glared at his brother and turned his back to Leo so he could go to his own room.

Meanwhile Junko stared at the door as her cheeks turned a bright red, she hadn't fully fallen back asleep and that gentle touch from Raph made her heart race in her chest but she had to ignore it. It was just her nerves getting to her, right?

Later that day she woke up when the turtles were getting ready for a patrol and Junko decided to join them again. It was fun to jump from rooftops at night and race the boys and it also got her mind off of things, let her relax for a short while too. Mikey ended up making it a race when they found a huge gap between rooftops and he grinned at them, challenging them as he took a few steps back.

"Watch and learn bros…and lady." Mikey smiled bowing at Junko who just rolled her eyes at him with a playful grin. He took another few steps back and then in a near to full sprint he did a back flip and sprung off the ledge to the other rooftop. He did a bow to his brothers and the Kunoichi who all looked at him then at each other, "I know, I know, you can't keep up with my awesome dudes!" He boasted with his hands at his hips with his chest puffed out proudly.

"My turn," Donnie announced, taking a few steps back only to sprint and do a little spin flip on the way. He landed perfectly, his feet skidded on the roof top to a stop and he grinned at his brothers, "who's next!?"

"Watch and learn," Raph joined in on their little game and Junko could only watch in amusement as she had never seen anyone enjoy themselves like the turtles did. They had little but they also had so much at the same time and they tried to live every moment to the fullest which Junko learned from the turtles was something she had missed out on her whole life.

Yeah she was learning their American slang and how they lived ad thought and yes she did like pizza a lot now, (no thanks to Mikey) and not to mention she learned a lot from April too. Junko realized she hadn't really lived a fun childhood but maybe she could have fun with her new friends.

She was taken from her thoughts when she saw Raph run past her and do no flips on the way only to tackle his youngest brother and laughed as Mikey groaned from the impact, "you didn't do any flips!" Mikey whined and Raph grinned at his brother smugly while replying,

"Oops, my bad," he stood and turned to look at Leo and Junko who were smiling at Raph's actions but his focus was more on Junko as she looked like she was having fun for once. Yeah at first he gave her a bit of a hard time but he couldn't be anything but nice to her, well, as nice as Raph could be to anyone. "Come on, fearless leader,"

"Ladies first," Leo gestured for Junko to go first and she smiled at the eldest of the turtles only to fake curtsy at him while saying,

"what a gentlemen," She then heard him chuckle and she nodded, taking a few steps back like the others had and just as she was about to sprint she stopped and turned around to block a shuriken from hitting her with her kunai she had hidden on her person, "I'm going to take a guess here, Leo," She said as she took a step back, "this is the foot clan?"

"That would be the foot," Leo confirmed, rushing off the rooftop and onto the other, Junko close behind. Another shuriken was thrown and it grazed her cheek. She turned in mid jump to throw one of her push knives, which were a little hard to throw but she managed and hit one of the foot in the shoulder. She landed next to Donnie and turned to face them, "fight or retreat?"

"There's no way we're running!" Raph cut in before Leo would say anything while pulling out his sais and twirling them in his hands before he gripped them and glared at the foot that now surrounded them.

Shaking his head Leo pulled out his double katanas and added, "be careful guys, we take 'em out then we head home, got it?" He ordered and everyone nodded before running and of course Raph was the first one to run in.

Junko pulled something from her belt and it looked like a staff with a chain in the middle and as soon as she snapped it out with much force a naginata was formed. It was a portable version she had Donnie help her make so she could walk around the city with it hidden on her person. She held it before her, the blade shone in the dim light of the moon, ready for battle.

She blocked an attack and spun around the foot ninja that attacked her, getting in his blind spot and hitting him with the back of her naginata before she ducked from another attack and faced the ninja, swinging at him only to miss but she acted quickly and tripped his movements allowing her to knock him off the roof and land in the garbage below.

"Dog pound!" Donnie announced in slight panic and when Junko turned to see what he was talking about she saw a huge mutant dog, one arm slight bigger than the other with what looked like a pretty sharp claw attached to the top of his hand. Donnie ducked and ran over to where Junko was, looking at her with a slight grin, "Ko, meet dog pound," He nodded to the mutant dog that loomed over them and she frowned at it, not showing any fear.

"Hello dog pound, meet my naginata!" She ran at him, using the end of the hilt of her naginata to give her a boost when she jumped and kicked him in the jaw. He whimpered in recoil just like a dog before he growled at her and grabbed her ankle, flinging her across the roof and into a wall, hitting her back against it she heard a small crack as the back of her head hit the wall.

"Junko!" Raph shouted when he saw her hit the wall only to grit his teeth and glare at dog pound, "you're going to get it now, mutt!" He ran at him shouting, his sais at the ready and ducked under a punch then kicked up, getting Dog Pound in the stomach.

"Ko!" Leo ran to Junko's side and looked her over for a moment; she seemed dazed for a few moments and held the back of her head before she looked at Leo with a slight nod, "are you alright?" She nodded again and stood slowly,

"Leo look out!" Junko grabbed him and pulled him down with her, ducking from a kunai and let out a heavy breath, "this isn't looking good." She muttered aloud and Leo agreed with her. He stood with her and they ran back into the battle.

Most of the Foot was taken out but Dog Pound was becoming an issue for them. Junko felt her head throb with every step she took but she didn't let that hold her back. She blocked his punch and grunted at his force, her feet slowly skidding back but she held her place, her knees bent she knew her knees were about to touch the ground.

"Lookie what we have here, you guys made a new little girlfriend." Dog Pound mocked and pushed more force onto her causing her to be leaned back with him looming over her again, his teeth barred he snarled and then laughed, "a little Kunoichi that thinks she's got what it takes."

"Get off of her!" Raph ordered running at Dog Pound who grabbed Raph with his free hand and threw him aside like a sack of potatoes. He landed roughly on the gravel of the roof only to quickly stand up and get ready for a fight when he heard Junko cry out.

Dog Pound had her by her throat and was gripping her tighter every second, "pathetic child," He scoffed and when the turtles pulled their weapons at the ready Dog Pound gripped her tighter making her coughed, drool dribbled down her chin as she struggled.

She had never faced someone so strong or this much larger than herself but she had to do something so while Dog Pound was distracted she pulled out a push knife and stabbed him in the arm in which earned a loud animal like yelp then whimper. He tossed her aside and she hit her head again, this time her forehead near her temple. She grunted, everything spinning and her head ringing while she gasped and coughed for air.

"You'll pay for that!" She heard Mikeys' young voice call out almost menacingly at their mutant enemy.

She heard clashing of blades and Dog Pound's taunts. She couldn't' focus though, she hit her head twice pretty hard and suddenly he felt something warm on her left side. Placing her hand there she felt a knife stuck in her side and blood was slowly pooling down her skin and soaking her clothes. When had that happened? Did Dog Pound manage to pull her knife out and stab it into her? Her thoughts were cut off when she coughed a few more times, panting from the lack of air and tasted iron in her mouth.

"You think you've won this time but you haven't, I let you guys a little gift," he laughed loudly and almost in victory before he left with the few Foot Ninja that were still slightly awake.

"What does that mean?" Mikey frowned a bit confused but he was glad he wasn't the only one as he looked around at his brothers who also looked confused. He was about to say something when her heard Raph shout,

"Junko!"

Running to her side Raph cradled her in his arms and smelt blood all over her. He looked her over and saw blood trickling down her face but that wasn't the blood he smelt. "Junko!" He called again but she didn't reply, only breathed raggedly in attempts to breath normally again. He felt something warm and slightly sticky on his hand and lifted his hand from her waist to see blood, a lot of it.

"Oh no," He heard Donnie say in slight panic that Raph knew was nothing but bad news. He could only hold her close as Donnie told them they had to take her back to the lair and fast or she could bleed out. They didn't remove the knife just yet since they didn't have the tools to clean her wounds with them.

"Hang on Ko," She heard Raph whisper in what seemed fear and desperation. She felt him hold her closely but gently, as to not harm her anymore than she had been during the battle. She leaned into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. The young Kunoichi could hear his heart beat and it sound like it was about to burst through the thin layer of shell on his chest.

She wondered how she could have been careless during the battle and gotten herself hurt or how she wasn't able to stand up to such brute force. She knew she was weak when it came to nothing but brute strength and force but she wasn't able to even put up a fight against Dog Pound. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt her eyes close in defeat, refusing to stay awake any longer.

Meanwhile the Foot Clan and Dog Pound returned to their base where Shredder waited and glared at Dog Pound who recoiled slightly, "Master Shredder, the turtles have a new friend." He started and watched Shredder before continuing, "She is a Kunoichi but she is weak. Brute force is something she can't fight against. I think we can use her to our advantage."

"Tell me, is she that April girl?" he asked curiously but when Dog Pound shook his head he handed Shredder the push knife with the Kage Ha Clans' mark on it, "The Kage Ha Clan," Shredder mused and laughed, "oh how the fates of twisted,"

"Sir?" Dog Pounds' ears twitched and his head tilted in confusion.

"She is of the Kage Ha Clan, a friend of Hamato Yoshi but I doubt they sent here to help and rather sent her to find Hamato Yoshi…this is rather interesting." He held the knife higher to inspect it, "She is not a threat though but we can capture her to lure the turtles into a trap.

"If she lives," Dog Pound said slowly and earned a glance from Shredder, "I stabbed her and threw her aside, and I could smell blood."

"She will survive," Shredder confirmed as if he knew her limits but h probably did. "Be patient and when we can find this girl of the Kage Ha Clan then we can use her to lure the turtles to us."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please R&R! Things are finally moving along and I'm sorry ****not sorry**** to end this chapter here but it's almost 4am and I have plans for the next chapter. Patience young ones and you shall receive the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: Here is the next chapter guys, going to be a bit of fluff and maybe some small depression stuff but I wonder what plans Shredder and I have for our dear little Junko. (heheheh) Please enjoy and R&R afterwards!**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 5

"Don't let er fall asleep!" Donnie shouted in slight panic and hurry once they reached the lair, "lay her on her bed I'll grab the first aid kit!" He hurried to his lab and searched for his first aid all the while he heard Mikey freaking out and Leo trying to calm his youngest brother down.

"Ko," Raph gently shook her and frowned, "Junko you have to stay awake you hit your head pretty hard," He spoke softly and placed her onto the bed, his heart pounding in fear as she didn't respond, "Junko, open 'er eyes." He nearly pleaded, moving her hair from her face in which she stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open slowly, "Ko!" He slowly smiled in relief at the sight of Junko waking up, "Donnie is going to fix you up just stay with us. No falling back asleep."

"Move aside!" Donnie told Mikey and Leo who stood at the door and they moved without a word only staring at Raph and Junko but mostly at Raph who was on the edge of a freak out. He was slightly pacing while Donnie bandaged her head after cleaning the blood then he hesitated at the knife in her side, "I'll need help," He turned to Raph and bit his lip nervously, "you'll need to hold her still while I pull out the knife. Leo," He turned his head to look at his older brother and nodded him to come over; "I need you to put pressure on her wound as soon as I pull it out. Mikey, get me a bowl of warm water with a wash rag. Not too hot just warm."

"Um…o…okay." Mikey's small voice reached Junko's ears and she frowned at how scared he sounded and also at how scared Raph looked too.

She heard Mikey shuffle out of the room in a hurry then felt Raph hold her hand for a moment and she watched his face, those bright green eyes trying to stay strong for her. She tried to squeeze his hand in reassurance but failed. She then felt him hold her arms down carefully.

"Junko, this….this is going to hurt." He pulled out a cloth and held it up, "bite down on this," He put it in her mouth and felt her started to breath heavily. "Slow, deep and easy breaths okay?" She nodded slowly but didn't let her gaze leave Raphs'. She suddenly arched her back and hissed when he poured disinfectant on her wound after cutting her shirt to handle the wound better. She felt Raph grab her hands into his and she squeezed back.

"It's alright Junko," Leo cooed but saw Raph glance at him and grew quiet for a moment. He saw pure fear in his brother's eyes. No fire, no anger just fear and worry for their new friend. He also saw pain of losing her that he hadn't seen in Raph's eyes since the final fight with the Kraang when they thought Leo had died. He could tell Raph wanted the yell, shout, and kick and punch things and throw a fit but he didn't, he stood there watching Junko in pain. He gave Raph a reassuring nod with a faint smile despite his own worries.

"I got the water!" Mikey walked in and set it down next to Donnie but he saw all the blood and grew nervous from the sight and smell. "W-Will she be okay, Donnie?"

"I think so…just let me focus." Donnie replied and looked at Leo with a nervous grin, "okay, ready, on my count," His voice trailed off from Junkos' senses while she focused on Raph when his eyes met her own again.

She had tears in her eyes from the pain but Raph knelt down by her bed and held her hands telling her softly to stay still, "Junko just…just breath, alright? Relax and focus on me," He squeezed her hands and realized just how small they were and how small she was. She may have been a Kunoichi but she was still just a girl. He hadn't realized that until now and when he saw the pain in her eyes it tore him apart inside.

"Ngh!" She suddenly screamed while biting down onto the cloth and panting heavily but Raph kept her attention and reminded her to breathe slowly and deeply. She felt pressure on the wound and wanted to squirm away only to have Raph hold her down. At this point Mikey had left the room and found comfort from Splinter who listened to Donnie give orders to everyone in the room and also to Raph's words.

"I-I'll have to give her stitches, keep her held down." Donnie was nervous but he knew he had to do this and not only that all the blood was making him sick. Still he focused on her wound and cleaned away the blood and put more disinfectant on it. He arched again and Raph had to put his hand on her abdomen to hold her down.

It seemed to have lasted forever for Junko but she never let her eyes leave Raph's face. Tears stained her cheeks and her body felt numb other than the spot that Donnie was stitching up. She stopped biting down on the cloth so Leo removed it. She licked her lips as they were dry along with her mouth and let out a small cry of pain when Donnie had to tug the stitches.

"Shh," Raph moved his hand from her stomach to her hair and brushed it from her face, "I-it's alright Junko he's almost done." He glanced at the stitches then back at Junko and saw her lean into his hand, nuzzling it for comfort so he didn't move. He let her soft and slightly damp cheek lean and nuzzle into his large turtle hand.

"I…I'm done," Donnie let out a huge breath and looked over at Junk who glanced at him for a moment and smiled in thanks, "just rest for now, don't get up for the rest of the day." He stood slowly, wobbling from the nausea caused from the smell of the blood. He saw Splinter, Mikey and now April at the door. He looked away from April for once and walked past her. She followed him, leaving Raph in the room with Leo and Junko.

"We should let her rest, Raph." Leo spoke up after a long while but Raph didn't move, "…I'll bring you two food later." He said before he left and walked with Splinter to talk about what had happened.

"R-Raph?" Junko called softly and brokenly, nuzzling into his hand again, "you…you can leave and rest," she said but he shook his head and slowly his worry turned to anger as he gritted his teeth. "Raph?"

"What were you thinking taking him on like that?!" He suddenly shouted but his voice wavered with worry, "it was obvious he was too strong for you, Junko!" Raph saw her stare at him apology and pain from the events and he let out a deep breath, groaning while he stood and kicked the wall before punching it. "I know you're trained and you're a Kunoichi and you can fight but still I…" He felt like he should have done something and felt like he should have protected her even though it wasn't her fault.

"Raph," She called again and when he turned to look at her she held her hand out to him weakly which he took without hesitation. "I'm sorry…" She breathed slowly, "I haven't been in a real fight on the streets before…it was my mistake." She closed her eyes to relax for a few moments which gave Raph time to look her over.

Her head bandaged, stitches on her side with blood stains on her peach colored skin and not to mention the bruises on her neck from where Dog Pound had grabbed her. He felt her hand grab his tightly for a moment and stared at her. He realized what was happening and realized he was growing closer to her but he shouldn't. She was human, he was a turtle. There was no way she would give up her life in Japan for him but still the time he would have with her he would accept for now unless his mind was changed otherwise.

Time passed and Junko had fallen sleep, Raph at her side for all those hours until Leo walked in with pizza for Raph and water for Junko. Raph hardly ate or left her side until Splinter finally stepped in, telling Raph to leave to his room and try and rest to let Junko have some space while she rested.

April came in often to check on her and make sure she was still stable for the time being. She also tried to comfort Raph who just ignored everyone in now boiled in his anger and worry for Junko. Donnie smiled at April who kept trying to comfort them all and thanked her for her support and help. She even hugged him a few times from how shaken up he was from dealing with that much blood. For him even that knife wound had a lot of blood. He hadn't seen so much before and he had never stitched up a wound like that before, ever. Mikey kept checking on Junko as well as Raph and trying to cheer up his brother who just got annoyed or ignored him.

A couple days later Junko sat up in her bed slowly, it hurt to move but she had to at least sit up which Raph disagreed with when he saw it, "I'm fine, I need to sit up my back hurts." She frowned at Raph who huffed and muttered, "whatever" to her. She could tell Raph was still boiling over what happened and he maybe even blamed himself, "Raph, you couldn't have done anything. He was ready to kill me and that is a threat that you can't ignore when he's got me in his grasp."

"Don't lay that crap on me you know I could have done someth'n!" He shouted at her, throwing his arms in the air, "I should have stopped you from fighting him or I could have stepped in but I didn't!"

"So could have your brothers," she pointed out, gazing from his eyes down at her hands with a heavy sigh. "Raph, what matters is I'm okay now."

"Sure…" Raph left the room without another word and Junko felt her heart sink in her chest at how he was ignoring her now. Maybe it was okay for him to ignore her because his gentleness towards her was making it hard to ignore her growing affection towards the temper-turtle.

She decided to write t her parents and wrote a rather long letter about all that had happened, even the fight she had lost. It would worry her parents but they knew she would have to grown and learn from her wounds and mistakes. She hadn't told them that Hamato was a rat or that his 'sons' were mutant turtles yet. She wasn't sure how to address it to them but for now it was for the best.

Setting down her paper and pencil she rubbed her eyes with a yawn when Mikey walked in with a plate of pizza for her, "Hi," Mikey smiled at her and she smiled back at the youngest turtle, "I brought you pizza," He held it out to her in which she took it with another smile, "are you okay?"

"I'll live," She replied simply, eating her pizza and humming at the wonderful taste, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Mikey." She noticed how Mikey was still a little down from what had happened but he tried to stay his perky fun self for everyone, "maybe we can hang in here and read comics?" She offered to cheer him up and he nodded in agreement.

The hours passed and everyone came in to check on her other than Raph who was now ignoring her for some reason. She had some ideas why but she didn't insist on him giving her attention. Raph would have to blow off steam before he was calm enough to talk to her again. April spent the night with her in her room and they talked about her school and about some random other things until they fell asleep next to each other cuddled up on the bed.

"Hey Ko, April do you want to," Mikey walked in with Donnie only to grow silent at the sight of the girls cuddled up in bed sleeping. Donnie nearly had a heart attack from how cute April looked with her hair down and cuddled up to Junko. Mikey pulled out his phone and took a picture, "this is a keeper, right Donnie?" Mikey asked and all Donnie could do was stutter before he nodded and said,

"We should let them be for now, Ko needs her rest." Donnie pushed Mikey out of the room and saw him sending the picture as a text to Raph with it cropped and zoomed on Junko's sleeping form. He rolled his eyes as he left Mikey to his little game and proceeded to his lab.

Raph heard his phone beep when a text was sent and picked up his phone to see what it was. It was a picture from Mikey and he almost didn't open it until he read the note attached to the picture. It had to do with Junko so he opened the picture message only to stare at the image of Junko sleeping soundly in her bed. He groaned, setting his phone down as he thought about everything. He figured he shouldn't avoid her but he had to apologize for yelling at her and storming out on her. How would he do that without looking like an idiot? He wasn't very good at apologies.

April left with her dead the next morning so she could go to school which the turtles pressed the issue of her staying alert. They were still worried the Kraang or Foot would show up at any moment, though, there had been no sign of the Kraang in months.

Junko was tired of sitting in bed and it had been a few days since the fight so she figured she could try and get out of bed which failed when Raph walked in and stared at her, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. She sighed and sat back in her bed, pouting her bottom lip out childishly, "I'm fine," she assured him but he didn't say anything.

Moving to the bed he sat down on the edge and turned his body slightly to face her, "Junko," Raph started and scratched the back of his head, "look I'm no good at this apology thing but I shouldn't have yelled at you I…I wasn't mad at you I just was mad because I couldn't help…I mean I," He groaned loudly, "why is this so hard!?"

"You felt helpless and useless," She said it for him and he just bowed his head in defeat at her accurate statement, "but it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm sorry that I worried you." Raph took a moment before he looked back up at Junko and gave her a sorry smile which she returned brightly. "Now, can I please get out of bed?" She whined and Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, "please?!"

"Fine," Raph stood and helped her out of bed and she hissed at the slight soreness of her body but otherwise was fine. "Let's go see what's on TV."

**A/N: Another chapter, wooo, this was more of fluff than anything and I feel like the story is picking up just a little bit but it's still too slow for my taste. Let me know if any of you have any ideas for some filler chapters since I still need to build up to the main point of the story.**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: I'm trying to update this story daily or every other day and if I don't post daily I aim for getting at least one chapter up and another halfway done. It's pretty late, like 1am but I'm going to get this done before bed so here it is.**

**Shout out to: LeatherLeaf, thanks for the reviews and I'll continue this story for as long as I can before I decide to end it (honestly I hate endings so my stories go on forever in my head.)**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 6

The days passed and Junko slowly healed as the stitches were in place for what seemed like forever. Eventually Donnie said they could remove them and it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She sent many letters to her mother and father and they said they wanted to actually speak with Hamato and his sons in the last letter she received. Her parents had a computer to talk to her with but she never bothered to ask Donnie to borrow his laptop. She waited hours before talking to everyone about her parents wanting to meet them over video call on the computer.

"Hm," Splinter stroked his beard and thought for a moment as he watched Junkos' nervous expression, "what is your opinion, Junko?" He asked her and she honestly thought it was a bad idea. Her dad might take a plane to America and call her crazy for staying with them or might even try and fight them but her mother would be a little more accepting.

Sighing Junko finally answered, "I want them to know who I'm staying with and know why you suddenly vanished after moving here to America and I also don't want to lie to them any longer about your…situation." She fiddled with the edge of her shirt while chewing on her bottom lip, "I should speak to them first before I introduce you to them."

"Very well," Splinter put his hands behind his back as he stood tall, like he always did and nodded in agreement, "Donatello, set up this video chat with her parents and let her speak to them alone until she says we can speak with them."

"Okay," Donnie nodded and left with Junko to set everything up but as they walked to his lab to grab his laptop he saw how nervous she was. "I know your parents might freak out but why are you so nervous?" He asked, opening his laptop and turning it on as he awaited her reply,

"I just don't know how my father will react, he's hard to read and predict while my mother will accept my decision and trust that I am comfortable where I am." She replied but that wasn't the big problem, her mother had sent her private messages in the mail asking if she had met any boys and of course she couldn't lie to her mother so she told her that she had a crush on one of Hamatos' sons, Raph. Her mother would meet him and know what Junko meant by she wasn't going to get attached to anyone she met, especially Raph.

"Well I'm sure it'll be okay," Donnie handed her the laptop and walked to the door of his lab, "hit the call button then come out with my laptop when you're ready to let them meet us." He instructed with his usual smile and that cute gap always made her smile back.

Taking in a deep breath Junko click the call button and let out her breath slowly as she waited for her mother to pick up when she did the video popped up and her mothers' bright smile was the first thing she saw. She couldn't help but smile back, "Hello mother," she spoke in Japanese now, "how are you feeling?"

"I am fine," Her mother replied when she motioned her father to join them and he waved at his daughter.

"Papa!" She waved back happily then told them she wanted them to meet Hamato and his sons and they were more than happy to speak with them but when Junko told them the situation was odd they looked at her strangely, "Um…the reason why Hamato had suddenly vanished when he came to America is because of some really strange events related to what was on the news about the Aliens and Ninja in New York." She told him and her dad looked at her with narrowed eyes while her mother nodded, "Um, I don't want you two to, as they say here: freak out, when you see them."

"Why would we be startled?" Her father asked and when he saw Junko give him that glance and that smile that meant she couldn't answer with words he sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "alright, I will remain calm if your mother does."

"Dear I'm always calm. It's you that needs to loosen up." Her mother teased and her father pouted for a moment which made Junko giggle at them. They always acted like a young couple but it was sweet how her father treated her mother like a young lady still.

Meanwhile the others heard her speaking in Japanese then laugh at whatever was going on and Mikey was getting eager, "how much longer?!" Mikey whined, slumping in his seat and sliding onto the floor with a groan of boredom.

"It's not like Ko can just bring her parents out here and say: Meet my four mutant turtle friends and Hamato who is suddenly a man sized rat." Donnie pointed out while he watched Mikey glance at him with a bored look and huff, "just be patient Mikey."

Just as he said that Junko walked out with the laptop in her hands and bit her lip as she glanced at her new friends then at April who was there to ease any tensions, "First I want you to meet my friend April," Junko spoke in Japanese then walked over to April who waved at her parents.

"Oh, a friend!" Her mother spoke with a thick accent, clapping her hands together, "Junko has never had any friends, not even girls! I hope you two are getting along well!" Her mother was excited to see a friend of Junko's that was female and not only that glad to see how sweet the girl, April, was. "Such wonderful red hair too," she added quickly making April blush and thank her quietly.

"It is nice to meet you, April." Her father greeted with a very faint smile that April had noticed and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kage-san." She replied and saw her father's eyes light up at how April replied to him.

"She is welcome to visit us anytime," Her father suddenly said and it shocked both Junko and he mother but she only nodded and then looked at the turtles.

"I think you should speak with Hamato-san now," She went back to Japanese and motioned Splinter to come over and as he did April sat between Donnie and Mikey. "Mama, Papa, this is Hamato-san," Junko stated just as Splinter stood before the laptop screen and heard them both gasp. Her mother had her hands to her mouth while her father glared at the huge rat, "I…I told you the situation was strange,"

"It is good to see your faces again old friends," he bowed his head in greeting and her mother did the same but her father just stared, "I understand this is a shock but I assure you I am Hamato Yoshi,"

"Hamato," Her mother breathed out slowly and saw her daughter smile in hopes they wouldn't demand her to come home, "I have missed you my friend."

"I as well, Yuki," He looked to her father and gave a curt nod, "I understand if you are skeptical, Kage-san," He started and her father gave a not back, "the story of the past fifteen years has been full of mystery and strange events but I assure you that Junko is in good hands. I will give you my word to watch over her as she trains here with my sons."

"There is no denying that you are of our lands," Her father finally spoke, his voice was deep and firm as he tried to sound as calm as possible, "and that you are Hamato Yoshi. I put trust in my daughters' decisions, as much as I would like for her to return home where I have control of who she is with or what…" He saw Junk frown and sighed heavily, "this is her choice, and if she wishes to continue her training with you then she can stay if she ever wishes to return home I will not be disappointed in her."

"Thank you for understanding," Splinter smiled which made her dad grin and nod in reply then look at his daughter who smiled at her,

"Now, shall we meet his sons one by one?" Yuki piped up, eager to meet them as Junko had told her much about them and even more about Raph.

"Okay," She nodded and motioned Mikey to come over and when he did he waved with his huge grin on his face, big blue eyes watching them. "This is Michelangelo," She introduced them and they greeted each other while her mother was curious she commented that he looked sweet,

"You even have your own little turtle freckles!" Her mother awed and Junko was glad to see her mother in such a cheerful mood, "it was nice to meet you, Mikey. Teach my daughter how to loosen up a little; she's much like her father."

"Hey!" Bother Junko and her father huffed at Yuki who laughed at the two dear people in her life, "Alright, next is Donatello." She watched Mikey sit back down and Donnie join her and Donnie seemed a little nervous but smiled and bowed his head in greeting.

"Could you smile again for me dear?" Yuki asked and Donnie did so a bit awkwardly but smiled brightly with her mother smiled at him in such a sweet way he nearly blushed, "you have an adorable smile with that gap between your teeth sweetie."

"Oh um, thank you Kage-san," He thanked but she shook her head at how he had addressed her.

"That makes me sound much too old. You all can call me Yuki." She nearly ordered and her father chuckled, sitting down fully next to his wife, "He is Kage-san, he's an old grouch."

"Yuki," Junko's father nudged her and she just smiled innocently at her husband, "it is nice to meet you, Donatello."

"Thank you," Donnie smiled and scratched the back of his head, "it's nice to meet the both of you as well." He left to sit down once they were done and next was Leo; she knew her father would like him the most.

"This is Leonardo," Junko greeted with a proud smile, she saw her father look at Leo and inspect him before he saw Leo nod in respect and her father nodded back with a bow, "He's the eldest,"

"I see you are very disciplined, Leonardo," Her father spoke up and Leonardo thanked him, trying to be as polite and respectful as possible, "hm, I feel much more comfortable with my daughter staying in your home with a young man, or, turtle, like you there. If the circumstances were different I would offer to allow you to train in my dojo."

Leonardo could only smile at the thought of seeing Splinters' homeland and training in a dojo in Japan so he bowed, "if that were possible I would be more than honored to train under you, Kage-san. Junko is a great Kunoichi, I wouldn't mind learning from the leader of her clan."

"Hm," Her father smiled firmly and nodded again, her father was a man of few words, as always and she bit her lip at how her mother gave a teasing grin at her husband, "I believe there is one more of you to talk with, isn't there?"

"Oh yes," Yuki added quickly, looking straight at Junko when Leo left and Junko blushed nervously, "this one I have wanted to meet since you first wrote about all of the boys." Her mother clapped her hands together, eagerly waiting for Raph to show himself.

"Um, this is Raphael," She shifted in her seat when Raph came to her side and glanced at Raph who bowed his head at her parents. He knew how much this meant to her, meeting her parents, he had to behave and not step out of line.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Raphael," Her mother smiled happily at the sight of the boy Junko had a crush on but saw the sorrow in her daughter's eyes. She knew it was a crush that she would have to never engage but to meet the boy that Junko talked to fondly of just overjoyed her mother, "you have strong and fearless eye, and I hope you will continue to protect my daughter." She saw Raph smile and nod slowly,

"I see where Junko gets her good looks but she's much more of a stick-in-the-mud sometimes." Raph said and made Junko's mother laugh softly at his words and Junko smiled at the sound of her mothers' laughter.

"Oh, so sweet," Her mother blushed then glanced to her husband who was watching Junko and how she suddenly seemed nervous and avoided looking at the camera. "It was so nice to meet all of you," Yuki spoke up to breath the silence, "I hope we can speak again soon."

"Hamato, I put my daughter in your hands and I trust you as long as my wife does." He bowed fully to Splinter who stepped beside Raph and bowed back, "when her training is complete she will return home though," he suddenly added something Junko didn't want to hear yet, "she must continue the clan for she is the eldest."

"Eldest?" Leo whispered in confusion and everyone stared at her.

"I understand," Splinter nodded and after a few more words were exchanged the video chat ended and Junko gave Donnie back his laptop.

"What did your dad mean by the eldest?" April asked the question everyone wanted to ask and saw Junko slump in her seat as if she was suddenly exhausted.

Junko hadn't told them about her younger brother and she hadn't said goodbye to him because he was always at the Kendo club or studying after school. Although he was the son she was the first born and she was told she could be the head of the clan one day which was a dream she had since she as a child but all she ever knew was the dojo and Ninjutsu, she didn't know anything else so what other dreams would she have?

"I have a younger brother, he's younger by one year and even though I am a girl I am the first born so I have to take the place of my father one day and continue his teachings while passing them onto my own kids one day." She told them and they all just stared at her and she knew it was too soon in her life and that she was too young to think about kids and her clan and her duty but it was always in the back of her mind. "I'll have to return home one day and take over the clan," She took in a deep breath, "I might not see you all again after that."

The room fell silent and after a few moments Raph left with a grunt, he was upset and Junko couldn't blame him, nor could the others. April sat next to her and nudged her while everyone smiled at her, "You know Ko, until them you need to have fun. You can't just be all about training. You're still young so have fun while you here before you have to take care of your clan." April told her and Junko nodded slowly with a smile, "I'm going to meet with my father for dinner, I'll see you guys later."

"I'm glad that's over!" Mikey exhaled but then smiled, "your mom likes my turtle freckles!" He giggled as and she realized her mother liked them all and treated them like normal people. She would have to remember to thank her mom and her father for how they treated her new friends.

"You're mom called me adorable," Donnie blushed, "I guess my gap isn't so bad."

"I think it's adorable too," Juno added and looked at Leo who smiled at her, "I know my father would like you." She said as Splinter left back to his room in the dojo, "and my mom was so happy to meet Raph…" She trailed off and looked down as the thought about what her father said, "thanks guys for talking to them, I'm going to go rest for now."

She left to find Raph who was in his room punching a dummy he had in there and she knew he was upset so she stood at the doorway and looked at her feet before up at Raph again when he spoke, "so, you're mom seems nice." He pointed out, trying to not sound as upset as he felt, "you're father is a bit of a stick-in-the-mud."

"Yeah, my mom was eager to meet you all. My father wasn't sure how to react but he took it better than I thought he would," She replied with a shrug, moving to his bed to sit down, running her hands through her hair as she let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry." She said suddenly and Raph grumbled, "I wish I could stay even after my training with you…" She whispered and Raph stared at her from where he stood by his punching dummy,

"What was that?" He asked but she only shook her head in reply, "…I wish you could too," He muttered while he made his way over to his bed to sit next to Junko who tensed for a moment, "what happened the other day, when you were hurt I…I was scared that you would have…well, you know." Raph rubbed the back of his neck as he opened up to his new friend who he noticed was biting her lip, something she always did when she was nervous or in deep thought or tense, "but I think you leaving back to Japan and being far away and alive is worse than you being dead…I won't be able to see you either way but the difference is that you'll be alive in Japan instead of gone from everyone."

Junko suddenly stared at Raph as he spoke and she knew what he meant. Being apart from someone that was alive and miss them knowing they were out there and still able to see them somehow was worse than them being dead. When they're dead you have no hope of seeing them again, no way to reach them again.

"I'll miss all of you but, my clan is important. It's been my dream to lead my clan like my father. He's a great and honorable man and I love him and my clan." She told Raph, letting him know how important it was to her and how much she loved her clan and her life in Japan in hopes he wouldn't think she was being forced to do what was right. "I am sorry," She stood and left without another word and as badly as Raph wanted to stop her he didn't because nothing he had to say would change anything.

He was a turtle, she was a human and they couldn't be anything more than friends. They couldn't be anything more than what they were and that was what hurt the most. He remembered how it felt to have her nuzzle his hand and have her hair between his fingers along with holding her small hands. He had to forget it, it wouldn't ever be.

Junko shut the door to her room and locked it before she pressed her back to her door and slid down it, her knees to her chest she hid her face in her knees. For the first time ever she cried of what felt like heart ache. She wanted to stay with her new friends, her first human girl friend and most of all, stay with Raph but it could never be. She thought for a moment, as she realized her growing feelings for Raph and maybe she should focus on training before it had gotten any deeper. She thought about Raph and sighed heavily, her shoulders shaking as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

How could she ever say goodbye to them?


	7. Chapter 7

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: Hey guys so the story is slowly moving along I know things are still a little boring for you all but I'm trying to move it along to more of the story's climax and tragedies. (Yes, sadness.) Thank you for all who have read this story thus far.**

**Shout out to: LeatherLeaf, here it is the next chapter I hope you didn't have an anxiety attack waiting for the next chapter! I can't wait to move along and see your reactions to the rest of the story.**

**Translation(s): Jigoku-e ochiru – Go to hell, (used to swear not an imperative sentence or statement.)**

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

Chapter 7

The weeks passed by with strange tension between Raph and Junko while they trained or when they had movie night and pizza night and also, pizza movie night which were nearly every night but it was real movie night when April visited. Junko started to spend more time with April and every time she would ask about Raph Junko either wouldn't reply, change the subject or tell her she would have to return home one day and wouldn't be able to return. April could tell the heart ache that both Raph and Junko were going through. Even though their relationship hadn't gotten anywhere it was more than obvious what could be or what was but would never be.

Junko started to receive letters from her brother who asked a lot of questions about the turtles and also when she would be home. She missed her brother, they had always gotten long and even though she was the oldest he was always looking out for her. He often asked about Raph and she knew her mother told her brother, Rin, all about Raph and her crush on him. He even sent a letter asking if she was still going to take over the clan and she replied telling him that he knew she would and that there was nothing between her and Raph but in her heart she knew there was. For her it was best if she didn't bond with Raph any more than she had but it was hard when you lived with the turtles.

For Raph it was more frustrating as he knew he would never find another girl like Junko and if he did there was no way they would share mutual feelings for one another. He noticed how Junko was careful not to be alone with him and how she started to focus more on her training than anything else. She had been with them for a good few months and her training was moving along but how much longer would she stay until she would have to return back home?

After nearly another month of this tension between them and of them trying their best to stay just friends and train together Leo and Mikey went out on a patrol while Donnie stayed in his lab to work on his projects while Raph was in the main room watching the television. Junko walked out of the dojo after her training and found Raph on the couch. She almost went to room but decided a little bit of alone time with Raph couldn't hurt. So, she decided to join Raph on the couch and watch his movie with him. The worst part was that they hadn't talked alone or been alone in so long it was almost awkward between them.

Raph was watching some new scary movie that Donnie had downloaded and Junko wanted to leave. She hated scary movies she was a big baby when it came to scary movies. Just as she was about to rethink joining Raph to watch the movie she jumped and grabbed his arm with a small squeak leaving her mouth. She heard Raph chuckle at her causing the girl to frown at him.

"What?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping in her seat only to jump again and put her hands over her ears and close her eyes. She was very superstitious and scary movies only enhanced her paranoia.

Raph noticed her reaction to the movie and sighed, deciding it couldn't hurt to have another small memory to hold onto for when she left and he was alone and misunderstood again. So, he put his arm around her and pulled her to him, placing her head on his shoulder with his hand on her head, holding her face to his shoulder to help her to relax.

"It's just a movie, Ko," Raph reminded her, moving his hand to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "Besides I'm here to protect ya," He grinned and she nodded, watching the movie, well as best as she could with her face hidden in his neck.

Junko couldn't believe months had passed since she last spoke to Raph alone or spent any time with him alone and she remembered why but it was hard to avoid him. She found him watching her and found herself watching him too. He was in her every thought but she had to remember, she would return to Japan one day.

"Raph I," Junko shifted a bit next to him allowing herself relax against him, enjoying the small moment she had with him. "No matter what happens you will always be very special to me." She spoke in almost a whisper but Raph was able to hear every word she said and it made him hold her closer to his side, "but my family and my clan is important to me." She bit her lip as she felt Raph's hand grasp her shoulder as if saying he wasn't going to let her go.

"I know," He muttered, turning off the movie and turning on the cable, some random late night shows were on and he flipped through them. "I don't like it…but if it makes you happy then I'll be alright with your decision." He hadn't talked like this before, he usually just spouted random complaints and rage comments but right now this was important to their friendship so he didn't have time for his childish hotheaded behavior.

Junko nodded and closed her eyes, wanting to stay by his side for a while longer and for what seemed like hours, she didn't move from his side. She let him hold her with his arm around her keeping her close but when she suddenly slumped against him he looked down at her, noticing she had fallen asleep. Hesitantly Raph moved his hand from her shoulder to move her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was cute when she slept and the way she nuzzled her soft cheek against his shoulder made him pull her closer. No matter what happened he would always remember her, the first and only girl he would ever care for deeply and the only girl he knew would accept him in her life like she did. He turned off the television and carefully lifted her in his arms bridle style to take her to her room. On the way to her room she curled up closer to his chest and nuzzled her cheek against the shallow of his neck. Raph tensed and felt his heart skip a few beats. Reluctantly he lied her down and pulled the covers over her watching her stir and then nuzzle her pillow while curling into a ball on her side. He smiled with a soft chuckle at how cute she could be only to move her hair from her face again. Her soft hair, long dark lashes that rest on her soft cheeks and her flushed pink lips caught his attention as he memorized her face and features. He leaned forward to touch his forehead against Junko's. She had a faint sweet scent, almost of peaches. When he was about to move his lips to her forehead he pulled away before they made contact with her warm skin and frowned.

"Good night, Junko." Raph whispered, leaving her on her bed and closed the door behind him once he left. He saw Leo walking to his room and felt Leo watch Raph with a risen brow but Raph just turned his back to his brother and left to his room. He set Spike on the little makeshift bed he had for him on the nightstand, "well Spike, it was never going to happen anyway, right. Junko and I, a turtle and a human together, that would never happen, right?" Raph chuckled as if to brush off his sadness but he felt tears weld in his eyes but h blinked them away with a huff, "so stupid." He grumbled, pulling his blankets over himself to hide his face as he slept.

As the days passed the tension between Junko and Raph thinned as they started to enjoy each other's company while they could. Her training was going rather well and she was able to hold her own against brute strength better than before. She decided to go on a patrol with the turtles and get some air and to also ease her mind about her duties. They jumped from roof top to roof top and it turned into a race to the first check point but before they could get there they ran into the Foot Ninja.

"Look who finally came out to play," Raph spun his sais and the others pulled out their weapons. Junko joined them, pulling out her naginata from her belt pouch and snapped it so it latched together. Mikey was the first one to run in and they all followed except Junko who took the rear and turned around to face some of the foot. She spun her naginata before she used the butt end to hit one in the gut rather hard and then twirled it again to slash at another Foot Ninja. She managed to take them on easily when Dog Pound arrived with some fish with robotic legs. She got ready as Donnie joined her side with Raph while Mikey and Leo took on the other Foot Ninja.

"Still alive I see," Dog Pound laughed in amusement, "good." He cracked his knuckles and got ready to run at her when Raph got in the way. "Outta my way, turtle!"

Junko ignored the brawl between Raph and Dog Pound as she turned to face a Foot Ninja. She easily blocked his attack and the next when she saw an opening and took it, knocking him out cold. She grinned, turning to Donnie and leaping over him to kick a Foot in the head.

"Thanks, Ko!" Donnie called from over his shoulder, turning to face the fish mutant. She hadn't caught his name but it didn't matter to her at this point.

Junko turned her attention to Raph who was barely holding his own and decided to help so she rushed in on Dog Pound, her naginata blocked his huge claw from his fist hitting Raph, "let's even the odds," She said and jumped back when he lashed out at her allowing Raph to jump in or an attack. It was almost like a tag team two on one fight until Raph was knocked back and Dog Pound loomed over Junko with a low growl follow by a smug grin. She got in a firm stance ready for his neck attack which came just as she had anticipated allowing her to duck and roll to the side, lashing at him with the blade of her naginata but he blocked it easily and used all his force to get her footing off balance which worked and he flung her over the side of the building. Junko stabbed her weapon into the side of the building with a grunt. Holding on tightly as she swung there for a moment. She grabbed onto a pole that hung out of the side of the building and pulled her naginata out of the brick wall. With all her strength she lept back up the building and onto the roof just in time to see the turtles having trouble fighting. Mikey and Donnie were down, Leo was helping Raph but it was too much.

When Raph's gaze met with Junkos' she saw that fear in his eyes again, the very same fear from the days she had first fought with Dog Pound that night. She knew he wanted her to run but she couldn't leave her new friends to fight alone so she ran at Dog Pound but that fish mutant got in her way. She got ready for his attacks but he fought strangely and she couldn't predict his movements. She was knocked back easily. Her naginata fell to her side when she was hit.

"Junko!" Raph shouted, pushing Dog Pond off of him only to have the large canine grab him by the tails of his headband and toss him aside which caused him to be thrown into Leo. They tumbled and Donnie ran over to them,

"This isn't good," Donnie muttered with small panic in his voice.

"We have to retreat for now," Leo ordered but as soon as he gave the order they saw Dog Pound pick up a now knocked out Junko and grin at them, "They've got Junko!"

"Oh no you don't you mutt!" Raph growled, grabbing his sais from the ground when we ran past them and jumped at Dog Pound who jumped off the building and let Fishface knock Raph back, "let her go!" Raph grunted, standing slowly only to fall to his knees.

"Raph we can't fight them!" Leo grabbed Raph by his arm but Raph jerked his arm away from his brother, "No! Junko's mom trusted use to protect her!" Raph shouted but he saw the condition of his brothers and let out a loud cry of frustration, "dang it!" He retreated with his brothers but every part of him wanted to chase after Dog Pound and Fishface to get Junko back.

Back at the Shredder's base of operation Dog Pound set down the now bound Junko who had woken up part way back to his head quarters. "Master, I have brought the girl." Dog Pound boasted rather proudly when Shredder stood from his large metal chair and walked down the steps slowly.

Junko looked around for an escape, the walls were made up of nothing but windows on the floor she was on but it was too high up to just jump out. She had to find one with a ledge she could use to escape from but her thoughts were cut short when Shredder snatched her by her hair and made her look up at him.

"Junko Kage of the Kage Ha Clan," the man mused with a laugh that made her shiver and try to squirm away, "you resemble your mother. I see you have found her old friend, Hamato Yoshi. Now, you are going to tell me where these freaks and Hamato Yoshi are hiding or I will have to force it out of you. I prefer the hard way, it's your choice."

"Oroku Saki," Junko finally spoke, nearly spitting his name as she glared up at him, "you are still such a sad and pitiful man. You have dishonored your clan, your home land and the way of the Ninja." She growled, struggling to get away from him, "I will not say one word about where they are hiding. I am not going to betray my friends or family like you betrayed Hamato."

"You are a spirited one, I'll be sure to break that." He snapped and Fishface grabbed her, punching her in the gut then kicking her in the jaw. Dog Pound grabbed her by her neck and slammed her onto the floor and she coughed, feeling the air leave her lungs instantly. "Shall I ask again or do I need to persuade you some more?"

"Jigoku-e ochiru." She growled and the shredder took it upon himself to slam his foot on her chest and she felt her ribcage recoil from the force. She started to cough loudly, saliva trailing down her chin as she turned onto her side and held herself.

"If you will not take use to the turtles we will make them come to us." He took a step aside and someone joined in the circle around the injured Kunoichi, "Karai, I want you to either take a picture or a video of this message." He pointed to Junko who glared up at Karai despite the pain she was in, "and give it to the turtles. Take some of the Foot with you as well. You will go tomorrow night and search for them. For now lock her up and see if you can't get any information out of her."

Karai didn't like how her father was using Junko to get to the turtles by hurting her but she as Kunoichi and she knew the risks of battle. Anyway, Karai wanted to see the look on Leo's face when he saw the footage she would give to him and his brothers after he betrayed her at the docks when they were to team up to defeat the Kraang.

"My sons," Splinter sighed and saw how anxious Raph was to go and save Junko but he knew all too well that it was nothing more than a trap. "We will protect Junko as we promised. The Shredder uses methods that go against all teachings of the Ninja and has no honor left. As a Kunoichi Junko is trained for these situations and she will survive. Tomorrow night you will go and search for her or let them come to you. Be prepared for anything, even the sight of Junko in danger, you must stay calm," he placed his paw on Raph's shoulder, "and don't let your emotions control your actions or you will risk losing the battle."

"Hai," They all replied and left the dojo except Raph who looked at his father and sighed heavily, bowing his head.

"Sensei…I," Raph groaned and punched the wall, "this is the second time she's been hurt and I couldn't do anything about it again!"

"If you wish to save her then you must prepare yourself for anything, even that sigh of a blade to her throat or heart. Be ready or you will not save her." He placed his paws on Raph's shoulders and knelt down to his eye level, "right now she is counting on you more than anyone to save her. I am sure that you know this, my son."

"I know," Raph sighed and bowed to his father, "I'll be careful and keep my head cool, for Junko." With that said Raph left to his room to get ready for anything. He ran many scenarios in his mind of what could happen and knowing the Shredder he wouldn't hesitate to kill Junko. Even if he saved Junko nothing between them would change but he didn't care, if she was safe that was all that matter to him. "I'll save you Junko, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Kunoichi of the Kage Ha Clan

**A/N: Hey guys so the story is slowly moving along I know things are still a little boring for you all but I'm trying to move it along to more of the story's climax and tragedies. (Yes, sadness.) Thank you for all who have read this story thus far.**

**Shout out to: LeatherLeaf, thank you for the recent review and thanks for all the reviews. Out of the 100+ people to have read this you are the only one to review so I have a special fanfic with Raph that I've been formulating in my head and I will dedicate it to you! Look forward to it!**

**Translation(s): **

**Rated M For possible blood, language and some sexual references in the future, (we're all adults here so grow up or click the back button and leave this domain humans.)**

**Please R&R guys it motivates me to continue writing!**

Chapter 8

Junko was locked in a room with no windows or hardly any space. She was chained to the wall and her weapon was outside the room. Dog Pound must have snatched it before they left the battle the night before. Her face was bruised, her lip was swollen with a cut and dried blood which she constantly licked her lips despite the stinging. After they had interrogated her for a good hour or so they left her huffing and whimpering on the cold steel floor. The door was sealed with some kind of high security technology while the vent in the room was only big enough to fit her arm through if she could reach it. There was no escape from her cell and since she didn't give them the information they wanted Karai filmed them beating her to show to the turtles and Junko could only guess how Raph would react to the footage.

Raph had been pacing around the lair all day and punching he dummy, training with Leo and the others to get ready for their next battle but this time Junko was at stake and Splinter made it clear that the Shredder wouldn't hesitate to kill Junko if they weren't careful with how they approached the situation at hand. When it was finally time to head out Raph was the one to hurry everyone out of the lair and down the sewers. They went on their normal patrol route in hopes of running into a Foot while on their way to find Junko and they got their wish. A squad of Foot Ninja arrived on the rooftops along with Karai.

"Karai, why am I not surprised you're here?" Leo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Kunoichi who removed her mask and held up a phone with the footage ready to play.

"I suggest you wait before you jump into another battle, you might want to see this." She tapped the screen and the video started to play. Dog Pound was there and he was asking Junko repeatedly where the turtles were but she didn't say anything they wanted to hear, only cursing and swearing at them in Japanese which only ticked off Dog Pound more. Even if Dog pound didn't understand a word she was saying.

Raph watched the video and felt his rage increase with each hit Junko received and the pain on her face along with her whimpers and grunts, "Where is she!?" Raph demanded, stepping forward with his fists ready to get some answers but Leo stopped Raph who growled and tried to keep his temper in check.

"You know where she is and you know where to find her," Karai noted with a smug grin, hands on her hips, "you want your little girlfriend back Raph, you come and get her." She put the phone away and put her mask back on, "you have two hours, better decide quick or who knows what the Shredder will do to her." With that said Karai left with the foot and the turtles were left to stare at each other in confusion,

"So, what do we do Leo?" Mikey asked his eldest brother, his blue eyes full of worry.

"It's obviously a trap Leo. We don't know what could be waiting for us." Donnie added while glancing at Raph who seemed to be lost in his anger and thoughts, "they'll be expecting some kind of plan but what should we do to make sure we get Junko back?"

"We _will_ get Junko back," Raph spoke up, turning to face his brothers, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tight but he stayed calm, "I promised her mother I would take care of Junko…we all did."

"We'll just have to be alert and prepared no matter what. It's obviously a trap but there isn't any other choice, we have a time limit." Leo thought for a few moments and sighed heavily, "there isn't any full proof plan but if we use the stealth cycle for Raph to distract them and we get a good idea of where the ambush could be or their plans for the trap. The Shredder will be there, no doubt about that so we'll have to be ready." Leo let out a long breath and looked to the tower in the city that Shredder was located, "Let's go."

Junko heard Shredder's voice outside of the cell door and then him laugh as if he had just won a battle which only meant one thing, the boys were on their way to save her. She slowly got on her knees and sat down, waiting for what was next. She heard the door open and Karai walked in with a smug look on her face.

"Raph has a thing for you, doesn't he? He was pretty upset when I showed him that video." Karai walked over to her and knelt down, "I wonder what makes you so special."

Junko huffed and let out a small laugh but cringed at the soreness of her ribs, "I'm not special," She corrected Karai, "I was sent here by my father and mother to further my training, that's what they told me but I know why they really sent me here." She muttered the last part, letting out a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Oh and why is that? Back up for your turtles friends?" Karai scoffed, crossing her arms as she stood now.

"My mother is ill, she's dying and my father can't keep his head cool. He sent me here so I wouldn't see my mother suffer any longer." She bowed her head wondering how her mother was doing but then glared at Karai, "but why would you care anyway? I'm wasting my breath talking to you."

Karai frowned at her and left the room feeling like she was seen as trash to Junko and the turtles but she couldn't help who she was, her father was the Shredder. She sighed and walked down the halls when she heard someone talk about one of the turtles on a motorbike rushing into the bottom floor.

Raph crashed through the doors and hit some of the Foot with his bike before he jumped off and got surrounded. Leo joined him while Mikey and Donnie scouted around. The Foot were everywhere inside and outside of the building. They decided to go in around back and take some out before they tried to locate where Junko would be. Donnie did some kind of scan of the building to find the T-Phone that he had given her a couple months back. Luckily it hadn't been broken so he was able to get her location on his own T-Phone but a few moments later the connection was lost.

"Did you lose her?" Mikey asked staring at the screen of the T-Phone but Donnie shook his head.

"No, I have the location mapped and saved. I'm sending it to Raph so he can go find her while we distract the Foot." Donnie and Mikey joined their brothers in the fight, knocking back a few of the enemies. Donnie blocked an attack before kicking the Foot Ninja away, "Raph I sent a map to you on your T-Phone. It has Junko's location you need to hurry!" Donnie whacked back another Foot Ninja, "we'll buy you sometime." He grinned at his brother, "we'll take care of the Foot and catch up, just be careful."

"Alright," Raph punched one of the enemies in the face hard before he ran off to find Junko. He felt his heart race but not from the battle or the run down the long hallway but from the fear of failing their mission or running into the Shredder before he got to Junko. He took a sharp right turn and skidded for a split second before running again.

"Leo, you should go with Raph he'll need your help!" Donnie called over his shoulder as he blocked another attack. Mikey whacked a few of the Foot Ninja with his nun chucks and then did a back flip to join Leo's side.

"We got this bro, go help Raph!" Mikey smiled at his oldest brother with a nod, "the sooner we get out here the better."

"Alright," Leo took a few steps back and waited for the right chance to leave down the same hallway that Raph had but halfway down the hall when he took a sharp right he ran into Karai, "get out of my way Karai." Leo ordered, pulling out his katanas with a glare, "I knew the Shredder was one to not fight with honor and kidnap but I expected more from you, enemy or not." Leo actually didn't ever expect Karai to be one to follow up with this kind of behavior from the Shredder. "Looks like everything I thought about you was wrong, being his daughter must poison your mind and heart and the way of the true Ninja."

Junko had heard her phone grin but it was broken by Dog Pound just before he opened the cell door and grinned at Junko, "the turtles are here and we don't need you anymore," He grabbed her and made her stand as the Shredder walked in.

"You are no longer of any use to me, Junko of the Kage Ha Clan," Shredder held up his fist that had two class attached to his gauntlet and she watched him closely just before he was going to strike her he laughed and lowered his hand. "You show little to no fear, your father has taught you well to accept a death like this but," He held his hand out and one of the Foot Ninja put a syringe in his hand with a light purple liquid that she knew to be a slow acting poison that Ninja used in stealth attack. She started to back up against the wall knowing full well she would suffer before death. "Aahaha!" Shredder saw the fear in her eyes and it fueled him, "that is much better, now," He had his men hold he as he injected the poison into the back of her neck.

"Shredder will kill her when he's done with her, don't you care at all!?" Leo shouted, dodging an attack then retaliating with his katana but she blocked it easily, "she's our friend, she's here to train then go home to her family and clan and if she dies,"

"There's no way he would kill her like that! He's just using her as bait to get to you guys to get to his sworn enemy!" She cut him off, anger rising from how he would accuse Shredder of stooping so low as to discard all of his honor to kill one weak girl.

"You better be right or this time I really will never forgive you for helping him to do something like this. He's no man, he's no Ninja and he has no honor." Leo pushed her back and ran at her with another attack but she parried easily.

Raph went up a few flights of stairs before heard a loud scream, "Junko!" Raph called out and ran down the hall at full speed only to find a group of Foot Ninja and Dog Pound in front of a door that had Junko marked on the map. He growled and ran at them, easily taking out the Foot Ninja and knocking Dog Pound out of the way. He looked into the room and spotted Shredder standing in there, looming over Junko who was curled up on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Shredder!" Raph shouted and was about to rush in when he remembered what Splinter had said to him. He had to stay calm and focus or he wouldn't be able to save Junko, "what did you do to her?" Raph asked, demanding to know why Junko was now in withering pain on the floor.

"Just a simple poison used amongst us Ninja for many, many years," He turned to face Raph he stared at Shredder then Junko before he took a step back, "your move," Shredder motioned for Raph to attack but to his surprise Raph just watched him, waiting.

_Stay calm Raph, breath and relax, just focus on the fight then you can save Junko._ Raph told himself calmly in his mind but every ounce of him wanted to just rush in blindly on the Shredder and take him down. He adjusted his footing before he jumped into the battle.

Shredder blocked.

Raph dodged.

Another slash.

Another block.

All Raph was able to do was block and parry but he couldn't land any solid hits on Shredder and soon Shredder grew bored of their battle and stepped back, "my fight is not with you, freak." Shredder turned to leave as Dog Pound returned to the fight.

Raph ignored Shredder leaving and took it as the chance to save Junko who suddenly screamed again which caught both their attentions. She was on her back which was arched in pain as her nails scrapped the steel floor. She panted and coughed, screaming again as the poison was going into the next phase. He lied. It wasn't just any Ninja poison that killed you slowly and silently. It made your blood burn in our veins.

"Junko!" Raph glared at Dog Pound, "get out of my way mutt!" Raph ordered but Dog Pound wasn't about to let Raph just leave with the girl so he stood his ground.

"That scream," Leo said just as he pushed Karai away who also looked down the hall in slight fear, "that was Junko!" Leo glared at Karai before running past her to go and find Junko and Raph. Karai felt her hear skip for a moment, had Shredder really resorted to killing Junko? She wasn't a threat any longer, was she? Was she worth killing?

"Raph! Junko!" Leo called out just as he saw Raph take down Dog Pound, "Raph where's," before he could ask where Junko was he heard Junko sob in the room next to them and looked over, seeing her now on her side clutching her sides in an attempt to hug herself. "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Shredder poisoned her, grab the syringe so Donnie can make an antidote or something!" Raph ran over to Junko and carefully picked her up but nearly dropped her when she cried out in pain. "Junko?!" Raph stared down at her and she saw the worry and helplessness in his eyes again.

How could she be so weak with so much training? Was she really growing any stronger since she left Japan? Was she even worthy of passing on the teachings of her clan to her family in the future?

Her thoughts stopped when she felt him hold her closer in an attempt to sooth her but it made the pain worse, "R-Raph….it burns, everything hurts…" She told him in a raspy voice, her words broken from sobbing.

"I…I'll get you out of here and Donnie will make a cure, alright?" He ran down the hall with Leo when they ran into Karai who was running in their direction, "Leo it's your crazy girlfriend." Raph growled, stopping in his tracks,

"She's was never my girlfriend," Leo frowned and got ready to fight but he saw Karai stare at Junko who was curled up in Raph's arms and in pain, "back off Karai we don't have time for this she's going to die if we don't get out of here!"

Karai didn't say a word as she stepped aside for them to get buy and without another word they continued to back track to the entrance. They arrived in the main lobby where Donnie and Mikey were still fighting and they looked ready to pass out.

"Guys we have go the Shredder wants to use us to get to Splinter we need to escape before things get worse!" Leo tossed the syringe at Donnie, "he poisoned her work on an antidote I'm calling he battle shell here!" He clicked a button on the remote to get the battle shell to them. Not long after it crashed through the wall and they all ran to it, entering it before anything got worse. For once Raph let Mikey handle the canon while he held Junko in his arms.

"I…I can easily make an antidote but we have to hurry to my lab, she doesn't have much longer before the poison gets into her lungs, heart and her brain." He saw the look in his brother's eyes and bit his lip, "keep her awake, keep her with us, alright?"

Raph nodded and sat down with Junko still in his arms, "Hey, Junko," Raph moved her hair from her face and she weakly gazed at him, whimpering and sobbing from the pain. Her whole body tensed when she suddenly held her breath in pain and shoved her face into his hand to find any comfort but found none. "J-Junk you…you gotta stay with us, alright?"

"R-Raph…h..hurts…hot…c-can't…" She shook her head and looked back up at him, those bright green eyes she knew to be full of courage, life and fearlessness was now full of worry and more fear than she had ever seen in anyone's eyes before. She wanted to tell Raph something important but wasn't able to form any words now that she felt her throat dry out slowly.

Her body felt on fire but also felt like she was being stabbed by a thousand needles. Her lungs burned, her throat burned and her head was throbbing. Her whole body was sore as if her skin was fresh flesh that was being touched by fire hot rods. Her body covered in sweat and her breathing heavy she pleaded for sweet release. She pleaded to just die or fall asleep and wake up in her comfy bed back home in Japan.

They reached the lair where Donnie sprinted into his lab and hurried to make the antidote while Raph took her to her room and lied her down on her bed where he watched over her, taking her hand and letting her squeeze it with all her might. Splinter was in the room as well watching the pain that Junko was in and the pain that his son was in. He left to clear his thoughts as his anger towards Oroku Saki rose. He had no honor left and he was tainting his daughter Miwa with lies and dishonorable ways.

"I finished!" Donnie rushed into Junko's room and injected the antidote into her neck which made her cry out in pain. Anything that touched her made her pain worse but slowly it faded and she felt her body relax for a few moments, "it-it's going to counter the poison but she'll be in pain again soon and it could shock her and make her pass out so keep her with us,"

Raph held her hand tighter and watched her face, she was watching his eyes still even through all the pain but soon her body relaxed even more and her grasp on his hand loosened before it tightened again and let out such a blood curdling scream that the walls nearly trembled from the sound. Raph smoothed her hair from her face and whispered to her, telling her to relax and that everything was alright.

"I'm right here Junko, see?" He held her face and made her look at him when she looked away, "Donnie gave you the antidote. You'll be alright just try to relax but stay with me." He didn't care if his brothers were watching all he cared about was comforting his friend.

His Junko.

The only girl he would ever treat this way.

The only person he truly couldn't live without.

Suddenly Junko's whole body relaxed and her breathing slowed down, her eyes watching Raph's for a few moments when suddenly, a small smile played at her chapped and swollen lips. "R-Raphael…" She whispered to him letting her hand rise to touch his face softly but as soon as she did her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Junko?" Raph stared at her with his hands still holding her face which was now lying limp against his palms, "J-Junko?" He called again, she wasn't breathing she wasn't moving. "Donnie you said you made the antidote!"

"I-I did!" Donnie knelt down to inspect her and felt no pulse, heard not one breath and her body was clammy and cold. "I…I don't understand…" He felt his throat tighten and head spin, he had made the antidote, he had injected it and it was working but then why was she not moving or breathing? "Was…was I too late?" Donnie bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"T-Too late?" Mikey frowned. He glanced at all his brothers before tears formed in his big blue eyes, "she's not…"

"She can't be," Leo looked away from the scene, hands clenched into fists if only they had protected her better she wouldn't have gone through all that pain.

"Junko…" Raph pressed his forehead against hers and held back his tears as best he could, "please, don't leave me." He whispered to her but she didn't respond, "You can't…you can't die on me. You can't leave. What about your goal to become the leader of your clan? What about your dream?" He pressed his forehead closer to hers and when she didn't move he knew she was gone, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Junko. I was too late. I…I couldn't…" Instead of shouting and kicking and knocking things over Raph suppressed his anger to make sure he took in the last few moments he would ever have to see her again. Past her bruises, busted lip and pale skin he could remember her peach scent, her flushed cheeks and light pink lips that were almost as soft colored as the cherry blossoms in Japan. He could see her cute smile, hear her soft laughter and hear her saying his name. He brushed her hair back once more and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. "I failed you."

A long silence fell over the brothers and over Hamato who rejoined his sons. April had joined them as she was there when they ran in after the fight. She was in tears and Donnie was doing his best to comfort her. No one moved, no one said anything while Raph held Junko's hand in his while his other hand rested against her cheek.

Suddenly a loud gasp could be heard and everyone looked up to see Junko's chest rising and her eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. She was panting, catching her breath while her tears returned and fell down her cheeks.

"Junko!?" Raph called and her eyes met his instantly, "Y…You're alive!" He brought her into his arms and held her close. His hand holding her head against his neck, "I thought you were…" He slowly let go of the young Kunoichi when she whimpered.

"I…was I…gone?" She asked and they all nodded, "it was dark…I heard a voice," she breathed out slowly, "it's cold…my body hurts."

"You'll be sore for a while so just rest. I'll bring you more blankets!" Donnie hurried out of the room and the past hour was spent tending to Junko to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

When everyone decided to go to bed Junko stopped Raph and asked him to stay and he didn't object. He set his weapons down and removed his knee pads and elbow pads before lying down next to her. She took his hand into her own and closed her eyes slowly. She took a few moments to relax before she spoke.

"I…I heard your voice." She whispered softly, "I couldn't leave you all behind." She scooted closer to Raph who carefully pulled her blankets closer to her face to keep her as warm as possible. "Thank you…for not leaving my side. Without your voice I…I would have never found my way back,"

Raph didn't know what to say so he just played with her hair and closed his eyes as well. He took in the moment, a moment he knew he would never have with her again and enjoyed her warmth near him and her faint scent lingering around them.

"I'll always be here for ya, Ko." He told her in a soft tone that made her smile just before she fully relaxed and fell asleep next to Raph.


End file.
